The Power of Family
by AleksMitchell
Summary: Things have been quiet in New Orleans since the Mikaelson family has reunited. For the past six months they've lived at peace with one another. However, that changes when witches in the French Quarter start being killed and the children of those witches are going missing. Things take an unexpected turn when two figures from the past return. Sequel to Julie and Juliet All the Way.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for the great feedback on Julie and Juliet All the Way. This is the sequel to that story. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Freya and Keelin are lying in bed together, both naked under a thin sheet.

It had been six months since they had defeated the Hollow and resurrected Freya, Finn, Esther, Mikael, and Dahlia. The last six months had been the best of Freya's life. Her family was back together and she was in love with the woman of her dreams. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if they didn't have to deal with Esther and Dahlia at all times. Freya had yet to form a close relationship with Esther, let alone Dahlia. They didn't fight, but they definitely weren't focusing on forming a mother daughter relationship.

Keelin and her grew closer and closer each day. Having Keelin by her side made dealing with Dahlia and Esther a lot easier.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Freya and Keelin jump awake at the sound of Keelin's alarm clock.

"Ugh, shut it off," Freya groans.

Keelin quickly grabs her phone and turns off the blaring sound.

"Better?" Keelin asks sleepily as she pulls Freya closer to her.

"Much," Freya smiles. "Thank you."

Keelin smiles back but then sighs. "I have to get up. My shift starts in an hour."

"Can't you take off?" Freya asks as she hugs Keelin tightly. "Spend the day with me. We could stay in bed all day."

"As amazingly tempting as that sounds, I can't. They're short staffed today. That's why I volunteered to go in. It was supposed to be my day off."

"Why would you do a self-less thing like that?" Freya jokes. "What time do you get off?"

"I should be done by six, eight the latest."

"Good! That gives me just the right amount of time to get my work done and then get ready to take you out."

"The taking me out part sounds great, but the work part? What kind of work are we talking?"

Ever since they had brought Freya and the rest of her family back, Keelin grew more and more worried about losing Freya again. She kept having nightmares of Dahlia stabbing Freya. It didn't help that she now had to see Dahlia on a regular occasion.

"Klaus and I are meeting with Vincent to discuss the recent attacks on witches in the quarter."

"Oh right, you guys are the new town officials," Keelin replies.

"Someone has to keep the vampires and the werewolves in line," Freya replies with a sly smile.

"Oh please! Witches are just as uncontrollable. In fact you're more impulsive than I am."

"That's hardly true," Freya replies.

"So, what's with these attacks? Do you guys have any idea who's responsible?"

"No, not a clue. But we think it's another witch."

"Why would a witch kill other witches?"

"To gain power."

Keelin sighs. She had hoped that with the Hollow taken care of there would be peace for the time being. She hated that danger just had a way of finding Freya and herself.

"So, then should you really be working on this, seeing as you're a witch, which means you're a target."

"So is Vincent."

"Vincent isn't my girlfriend. You are which means I worry, a lot."

"You don't have to worry. So far it seems that the witches being targeted are witches with children. They're children are going missing after they've been killed."

"Don't I? Do I need to remind you of the time I found you dead? Which was caused by another witch I might add."

"That was different. That witch got the upper hand on me. That won't happen again."

"You can't guarantee that, Freya."

Keelin brushes a few stray hairs behind Freya's ear to look into her eyes. "Freya, I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Freya assures Keelin sincerely. "I promise I'll be careful. I've got someone I have to make it home to."

Keelin kisses Freya gently on her shoulder. Freya smiles at the tender gesture.

"You know, I could probably be a half hour late," Keelin says suggestively.

Freya smiles as Keelin kisses her lovingly.

 **Downstairs—Dining Room**

Dahlia and Esther are seated at the table; Klaus is seated at the head of the table.

"Now, I need to know what you two have been up to," Klaus states calmly.

"What are you talking about, Niklaus?" Esther asks.

"You keep us locked in this compound, what could we possibly be up to?" Dahlia asks.

"Don't play dumb with me! Witches are being murdered in the French quarter and children of those witches are going missing. Missing witch children? Why does that sound familiar?"

"And where would I keep them?" Dahlia asks. "The basement?"

"Dahlia!" Esther chastises Dahlia. "Niklaus, we have nothing to do with any of that. I can assure you when we said we wish to keep peace, we meant it."

"And I'm to trust the word of you two?" Klaus asks.

Freya and Keelin enter the dining room.

"Freya!" Klaus announces with a smile. "You are just in time to interrogate our mother and dear aunt."

"I don't think I even want to know what this is about," Keelin says as she eyes the two women at the table.

"Good morning, Keelin," Klaus smiles. "I trust you slept well."

Freya rolls her eyes at Klaus' innuendo. "Seriously, Klaus, what is this about?"

"Well, I just want to ensure that our dear mother and aunt have nothing to do with the recent witch murders and children that have gone missing."

"How could they have anything to do with that?" Freya asks curiously.

"Exactly as I said," Dahlia states. "Thank you dear Freya for defending me in my time of need. I knew I raised you right."

Freya sighs as Keelin gives Dahlia a dirty look, to which Dahlia returns a similar look.

"Would you two like some breakfast?"

"No, thanks. I'm late for work."

"I'll walk you out," Freya says.

"Do hurry back Freya. We have a lot to discuss."

Freya and Keelin walk toward the front of the compound.

"Freya, please be careful," Keelin says as they get to the front entrance. "I don't like this. Especially now that Dahlia and Esther are involved."

"They're not," Freya assures Keelin. "I'm way ahead of Klaus. I know Dahlia and Esther have nothing to do with this."

"Still, please…"

"Be careful. I know, I will be." Freya gives Keelin a tender kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," Keelin says as they pull apart.

"I can't wait."

Keelin leaves and Freya goes back to the dining room.

"They don't have anything to do with the witch murders, Klaus," Freya says as she enters the dining room and heads straight for the coffee pot.

"And you know that for sure sister?"

"I cleared them weeks ago," Freya says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Witch children going missing? Of course I thought of Dahlia."

Freya sits down at the table across from Klaus.

"And how, pray tell, did you clear them?"

"I cast a spell. If either Esther or Dahlia performs magic, I'll sense it. They're not involved in this Klaus. So, we should go meet with Vincent. He has a plan he wants to share with us."

"Do you think he'd be upset if I'd tagged along?" Finn asks as he enters the dining room.

"I don't think he'd be too upset, as long as you don't try to jump into his body," Freya jokes.

"You're not a part of this," Klaus answers quickly.

"Come on Niklaus," Finn says as he takes a seat at the table. "How am I to earn your trust if you don't allow me to do anything?"

"Not doing anything is earning my trust."

"Klaus, he can come with us," Freya interrupts.

"Freya, your blind loyalty to Finn is going to be the death of you," Klaus jokes. "Ooh, too soon?"

"Brother, what do I have to do to get you to realize I'm not your enemy?"

Klaus thinks it over for a moment. Ever since his family's return he had been trying to keep them together. He did want his family to be a whole happy family for once.

"Alright, Freya. But I will hold you responsible if our dear brother gets out of line."

"Perfect!" Finn exclaims. "It's settled then; let's go."

"You're in quite the hurry," Freya comments.

"You would be too if you've been stuck inside of this awful compound for the past six months. I'm so bored!"

"That's because you're a boring person Finn," Klaus comments.

Freya glares at Klaus. She hated that their siblings picked on Finn so much. The Finn she remembered from childhood was so loving and carefree. It was obvious that somewhere along the last ten centuries that changed.

"I don't think Finn is boring," Freya says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah he's just a ball of fun," Klaus responds.

"So, why are you guys meeting with Vincent anyway?" Finn asks, changing the subject.

"Witches are being killed," Klaus says quickly. "And children of those witches are going missing. Being as this is our town, it's our job to save the day."

"Klaus Mikaelson, the hero!" Finn jokes.

"Don't give him a bigger head than he already has," Freya adds quietly.

Esther smiles. She loved seeing her children behaving like siblings should towards one another.

"Well, someone's got to do it."

"Witches being killed," Finn says. "Maybe you should sit this one out then sister."

"Now you sound like Keelin."

"She's probably right. If witches are the target you should stay here where it's safe."

"Maybe Finn is right," Esther comments.

"Look at that," Klaus says. "You've even got mommy dearest concerned."

"I will be fine. So far all of the targets have been witches with children. Therefore, I'm not a target."

"So far," Finn says with a sly smile.

"Huh, is Keelin pregnant?" Klaus jokes.

"It's only a matter of time with the amount that she spends the night," Finn laughs.

Freya gets up from the table. "Alright, that's enough."

"Aww, don't be a prude Freya," Klaus laughs.

"Glad to see that the only time you two can get along is when you're both teasing me."

"We're just joking, Freya," Finn smiles. "I think it's wonderful. We all do. Keelin is great."

"Well she doesn't like me very much," Dahlia comments.

"Who does?" Finn asks quickly, earning a laugh from Freya and Klaus, even Esther smiles at the remark.

 **St. Theodore's Clinic**

It had already proven to be a busy day for Keelin. She had already seen six patients and she had just arrived a little over an hour ago.

Keelin comes over to the front desk to retrieve the chart for the next patient.

"Jakob Wolff?" Keelin announces.

A man and a little boy get up from their seats and start walking towards Keelin.

Keelin smiles at the man and his son as they approach her.

" _Why does that man seem so familiar?" Keelin thought. "I must have seen him here before."_

"Hello," the man greets Keelin. "This is my son, Jakob."

"Hi, Jakob," Keelin smiles down at the little boy. "My name is Dr. Malroux. Why don't you both come with me?"

Jakob and his father follow Keelin into an exam room.

Once they get into the exam room, Keelin closes the door behind them.

"So, what brings you guys in today?"

The father smiles at Keelin.

 _I know him from somewhere! I know I do!_

"Jakob's been a little under the weather, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jakob," Keelin says as she approaches Jakob. "The flu is going around right now."

"He's never been sick before and we just moved to New Orleans so he doesn't have a pediatrician yet."

"How old are you Jakob?" Keelin asks in a sweet voice.

"Five," Jakob answers quietly.

 _His eyes are so beautiful. I swear they look just like Freya's._

"Why don't we start by taking your temperature," Keelin says as she grabs the thermometer.

"How long have you been a doctor?" the man asks.

"I finished my residency a little over a year ago," Keelin answers as she takes Jakob's temperature.

"Have you always lived in New Orleans?"

 _He asks a lot of questions. I still feel like I know him from somewhere._

"No I just moved here last year."

"Why New Orleans?"

"To be closer to my girlfriend."

 _Maybe that will get him to stop. He's getting kind of personal._

"Interesting. What a coincidence? We moved here to be closer to Jakob's mother."

"That's nice," Keelin smiles. She didn't know how to take the man in front of her. He seemed nice, but something about him seemed off.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in a long time."

"I never met her, dad," Jakob blurts out.

"Sorry, son. _**I**_ haven't seen her in a very long time. I think you might actually know her, Keelin."

 _Something's not right with him. I have a terrible feeling about this guy._

"I don't know. New Orleans is pretty big." Keelin catches something a moment later. _I never told them my first name._

"How did you know my name?" Keelin asks.

"New Orleans isn't that big, Keelin," the man smiles.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," the man responds. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Matthias Wolff."

 **What do you guys think so far? I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all feedback, follows, and favorites. I really do appreciate it guys. I got amazing responses to this story! It really does mean a lot that you guys like it :)**

Keelin didn't know how to respond. The man in front of her was supposed to be dead. She watched him die when she visited Freya's memories. He was killed by Dahlia, so how was he standing here in front of her, with a little boy named Jakob. A little boy that is supposed to be Freya's son. _Oh my god! He's Freya's son. Jakob is Freya's son. Her son is ALIVE!_

"I believe you know who I am," Matthias states calmly.

"I think I do," Keelin finally responds. "But that's not possible."

"Anything is possible in the supernatural world, Keelin. You of all people should know that."

"No, but you died. I saw it happen. I know you died."

"I did—and so did Jakob. But, there are always ways out of death."

"Dad, I thought you said we were going to meet my mommy?" Jakob asks.

"We are buddy, just give Miss Keelin and I a second to talk okay?"

"Okay!" the little boy responds with a huge smile.

Keelin can't help but smile at the little boy in front of her. He definitely had Freya's smile—her eyes too. Jakob was beautiful. He had light brown hair and the cutest little button nose.

Matthias walks to the other side of the room, away from Jakob. Keelin follows him carefully.

"How are you both alive?" Keelin asks quietly.

"That's not important," Matthias answers quickly. "What is important is that I need you to speak with Freya."

"Why can't you speak with her yourself?" Keelin asks. Although she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't sure if she wanted Freya to speak with the only other person she ever loved.

"Because I will not allow our son anywhere near that family of hers."

"Freya's family would never hurt Jakob."

"That witch aunt of hers is the reason I died! And her so called siblings are monsters."

"I understand your hesitation with Dahlia, but her siblings would never do anything to harm Jakob. He's their blood—their family. They value that above anything."

"I won't allow it! Jakob is my only concern and I will not risk his life in the hands of them!"

Keelin could tell she wasn't going to convince the man that the Mikaelson's could be trusted. She couldn't really blame him. The Mikaelson's were vampires known for their ruthless behavior. Even Freya herself could be ruthless and she wasn't even a vampire.

"I need you to arrange a meeting between Freya and I."

"I'm not just going to let Freya meet with you alone!" Keelin says venomously. "How do I know you can be trusted?" There was no way in hell she was going to just let her girlfriend walk into a meeting by herself with a man she barely knew anything about. For all she knew the man was here for revenge for what happened to him.

"I understand your mistrust. Believe me, I do. Which is why I will allow you to escort Freya to our home."

"Escort?" Keelin asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Forgive me if I'm not familiar with the terminology of this era," Matthias says as he rolls his eyes.

Keelin still wasn't sure about this. It would just be her and Freya, meeting with a man she wasn't sure she could trust. But, that little boy was a part of Freya. She knew for a fact that Freya would want nothing more than to meet the little boy—her son.

"Okay, I'll tell Freya."

"Excellent! So, tonight you and Freya can have dinner with me and Jakob at our home."

"Where is your home exactly?"

"I'll send you the address. You do have a phone yes?"

"Of course I have a phone!"

"I figured you would. Apparently no one can survive these days without one."

Keelin gives Matthias her phone number and looks over at Jakob who smiles at her.

"So, is he really sick?" Keelin asks.

"No," Matthias scoffs. "Jakob hasn't been sick a day in his life. He's a very powerful little boy. He doesn't get sick."

Keelin rolls her eyes at the man. It was obvious the man was very prideful of his son's abilities.

"We'll see you tonight," Matthias says as he walks back over to Jakob. "I look forward to getting to know you, Keelin."

"I want to see mommy!" Jakob says as he realizes his father is preparing for them to leave.

"And you will son, tonight. Miss Keelin will make sure of it. Be sure to thank her for that, son."

"Thank you Miss Keelin!"

"You can just call me Keelin," Keelin replies with a smile.

"Okay!" the little boy smiles.

"Keelin is good friends with your mother," Matthias says with a devilish smile. "Very good friends."

Keelin didn't like the way he was looking at her. She had a really bad feeling about this guy. There were too many questions that still needed answering. Like how Jakob was a little boy when she knows he died as a baby.

"You know my mommy?" Jakob asks with wide eyes.

"I do," Keelin responds. "And she's going to be so, so happy to meet you."

 _I just have to figure out how to tell her about you._

 **The Church**

"We need to get a handle on this situation," Vincent says in a serious voice. "Fast."

"Obviously," Klaus responds with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious! Witches are scared. We don't need a Hollow situation again. Now so far the only witches that have been killed are witches with children. Then the children of those witches are going missing, which tells me that whoever is doing this is trying to build some type of army."

"Are you certain this isn't Dahlia's doing?" Finn asks. "That does sound like her MO."

"This isn't Dahlia," Freya assures him. "Her and mother haven't used magic. This is someone else."

"Well, whoever it is, we have to figure it out and stop them," Vincent concludes. "New Orleans witches aren't going to feel safe until we do."

"At least not the ones with children," Klaus corrects.

"No, all witches," Vincent replies. "As of right now we don't know who's doing this. For all we know this guy is building an army—an army big enough and powerful enough to do whatever he wants. We have no idea what that might be."

"Perhaps we should put a ban on magic until we figure out who the culprit is," Klaus suggests.

"No!" Vincent responds.

"No? What do you mean no!?"

"I mean I won't have witches going into hiding like they did when Marcel was ruling the French Quarter years ago. We're not going backwards and we're definitely not standing down."

"Even if that means more dead witches?" Finn asks.

"Witches need to be able to protect themselves. Take away their magic and you render them useless."

Freya's phone goes off, signifying she has a message.

"Apparently they're not doing such a great job protecting themselves if we even have to have this conversation," Klaus quips.

 _ **We need to talk, now! Meet me at the Bell Tower. It's urgent!**_

"I have to go," Freya announces.

"Freya, we need to figure this out," Vincent argues.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's important. Klaus and Finn will fill me in at home."

"What's going on?" Klaus asks, curiously.

"I don't know. But, Keelin wouldn't say it was important if it wasn't, so I have to go."

"Be careful, sister," Finn warns.

"I wish people would stop telling me to be careful," Freya says as she walks out.

"She's as stubborn as they come," Finn comments.

"Like all of you Mikaelson's," Vincent responds.

 **The Compound**

"What is so urgent that you would force me to sit in the same room as this wretched creature?" Mikael asks as he enters the dining room. Mikael usually stayed in his room, desperately trying to avoid Klaus and Dahlia.

Esther and Dahlia are already seated at the dining room table.

"I'm concerned about the witch situation happening in New Orleans," Esther responds.

"Why should I care about the witches of New Orleans?"

"Perhaps because our daughter is amongst them and this is our home," Esther replies. "I'd like for it to remain safe."

Mikael huffs with bother. "Only because you insist on staying in this dreadful city! We should be on our way, with Freya!"

"Freya wishes to remain with the rest of the family, as do I."

"If we were allowed to leave the compound perhaps this wouldn't be a problem," Dahlia puts in. "We're the most powerful witches in this city. We should be able to defeat anyone that wishes to cause trouble."

"There's something else," Esther says with a concerned expression.

"What?" Dahlia asks.

"I've been sensing a presence in New Orleans. Someone very powerful, more powerful than I've ever felt."

"Maybe you're sensing the witch that's killing witches," Mikael states in an obvious tone.

"No! This is different. It's like a pull of some sort—and this power—I don't sense evil emulating from it."

"Then what do you sense!?" Dahlia asks, losing her short patience.

"It feels like a pull of blood. The pull of family."

"You think this witch is related by blood?" Dahlia asks. "But that's not possible. Unless Hope is back and we know nothing of it. Your children do tend to keep a lot from us!"

"No, it's not Hope."

"Then I don't know what to tell you, sister."

"We need to get out of this house!" Mikael exclaims.

"For once, I actually agree with the barbarian," Dahlia comments.

 **The Bell Tower**

Freya rushes into the bell tower and finds Keelin pacing the room.

"Hey, what is it?" Freya asks in concern. "What's wrong?"

Keelin turns and looks at Freya with a tense expression. "I think you need to sit down."

"Are you okay?" Freya asks as she looks Keelin over.

"Freya, I'm fine. I promise, but I really need you to sit down."

"I'm fine standing. Just tell me what's going on."

Keelin looks down at her hands, unsure how to tell the love of her life that the man she loved is alive and the child they had was alive as well. The child she thought she lost forever.

"Hey," Freya says soothingly as she takes her hands in her own. "Whatever it is, just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"This isn't just anything. This is, huge."

"Okay. Well, whatever it is we can deal with it together." Freya smiles her infamous smile. The smile that Keelin loves—Jakob's smile.

"A man and a little boy came into the clinic today—a father and his son. The man seemed off; really off."

"Did he try to hurt you?" Freya asks, instinctively going into defense mode.

"No! He didn't try to hurt me. But he said he knew you. So, obviously I questioned who he was."

"And did you find out?"

Keelin pauses and looks into Freya's eyes. _Please be okay with this. Please don't freak out._ "Freya, it was Matthias."

Freya looks at Keelin in disbelief. "But, that's not possible."

"I know I said the same thing. But it was him Freya. I recognized him from your memories. He has shorter hair now, but it was him."

"This doesn't make any sense. He was human. How could he come back?"

"I don't know, honey. But he's not the only one that came back. He had a little boy with him, named Jakob. Freya, he said he's your son."

Tears start to form in Freya's eyes.

"That's not possible," Freya breathes out. "It's not! It's not possible."

"I would have said the same thing, but Freya when I looked at him—there's no way that little boy didn't come from you. He has your eyes, your smile. He even makes similar facial expressions."

Freya refused to believe this was true. She refused to allow herself to get her hopes up only to have them shattered when she found out this was a trick of some sort. Someone was clearly trying to get to her. "It can't be them," Freya insists, as tears start to fall from her eyes. "Right?"

"Freya," Keelin says as she wipes away a tear from Freya's face. "I think Jakob really is your little boy."

Freya breaks down in tears, unable to hold it in any longer. Keelin pulls Freya into a tight embrace, allowing Freya the time she desperately needed to take everything in. Her baby boy was alive.

 **I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in less than twelve hours! Although this chapter is really short. So, I got a few comments worrying that I'm going to split Keelin and Freya up because of the return of Matthias. DO NOT WORRY! I am literally in love with Freelin and I could never break them up! Seriously guys, you have nothing to worry about. They're staying together through it all :)**

Freya and Keelin are still at the bell tower, sitting beside each other on the cot. Freya hadn't said anything in over fifteen minutes and Keelin was starting to get worried about what was going through the witch's mind.

"Freya, are you okay?" Keelin asks. "Your silence is killing me."

"I'm sorry, I just, don't really know what to say. This doesn't feel real."

"But it is. It is real. Your son is alive." Keelin smiles at Freya. She was genuinely happy for the witch. She knew how much it hurt her to lose her son. She was happy that she would now get a chance to know her child. However, she was very concerned about the elephant in the room—Matthias. "And so is Matthias."

Green eyes meet brown eyes as Freya looks up at Keelin.

"He's definitely something," Keelin jokes. "Very hot. I can see why you're so in love with him." Keelin was using humor to hide the obvious insecurity she felt at the moment. She was happy that Freya had her son back, but she was worried about where that left her and Freya.

"Keelin…" Freya starts but finds a hard time finding the words that will make her girlfriend feel better. She knew this had to be difficult for the wolf.

"It's okay. I get it. Right now you have to focus on Jakob and Matthias. I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"You," Freya says as she holds Keelin's hands in her own. "Could never get in the way. Keelin, Matthias being back changes nothing."

"It changes everything, Freya."

"No, it doesn't. I'm in love with you, that definitely hasn't changed and it never will."

"But you were in love with him too and you two have a child together. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to try to make that work. I'm sure Jakob would want…"

"Keelin," Freya interrupts instantly. "I can't go through this without you! I won't! I love you. So when I say this changes nothing, I mean that. Please don't let this come between us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Freya smiles as she kisses Keelin. "I love you, Keelin."

"I love you too," Keelin replies.

"So, what's he like? Jakob?"

"He's amazing Freya," Keelin smiles. "You're going to love him so much. More than you already do if that's even possible. I can't wait until you meet him."

"He sounds amazing. I just don't understand how he's a little boy. He died as a baby."

"Hopefully you can find out tonight. Speaking of tonight, should we tell your family about all of this?"

"If I tell my family they're not going to want me to meet them alone."

"Is that really such a bad thing? I know you were in love with him, but I don't trust him Freya."

"I don't know that I do either, but I can't risk anything getting in the way of seeing Jakob. He's the only one I'm concerned about."

"Can't we at least tell your dad?" Keelin sighs.

"Keelin, we'll be fine. Matthias is just a human. Besides we might not even have anything to worry about."

"Fine, but if he tries anything I will hurt him myself."

Freya smiles at Keelin's over protective nature. Not that she could really blame her. She was the same way.

"I'll tell them tonight, after we meet with them. For now, I should be fine with a powerful werewolf on my side."

 **Matthias' Home**

"Dad, I don't want to play magic anymore," Jakob whines. "I want to play with my soccer ball outside."

"Jakob, I promise you can play in the yard, after you perform the spell."

"Why do I have to practice every day?"

"Because, it's important son."

"Why?"

"Your famous one word question," Matthias smiles. "It's because I'm trying to make this city safe for us so that we can stay here, permanently."

"With mom?"

"Yes, with mom."

"And her friend Keelin?"

"You ask a lot of questions son. Let's work on the spell."

"Why can't you do magic dad?"

"Because, I wasn't born a witch. You were because of who your mother is. Now, no more questions. Focus on the spell."

"Okay!"

Jakob closes his eyes and starts chanting.

"At a boy. Focus on finding more witches."

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. But, to make it up to you guys I made this chapter really long :)**

Freya and Keelin are standing outside of the front door to where Matthias told them to meet him.

"Okay, this it," Keelin says as she looks over at a very nervous Freya. "Are you ready?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Who, Jakob?" Keelin smiles.

"Yes, Jakob. I mean I'm not always easy to like."

"Well, you've got me there," Keelin jokes. "Freya not only is he going to like you, but he's going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, one I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. And two, because you're his mom!"

"What does that matter? I don't necessarily love my own mother all of the time."

Keelin laughs at Freya's comment. It was true that the witch and her mother had come a long way since they were resurrected, but she still wouldn't say they had the best mother-daughter relationship. "Freya, that's a little bit different. You didn't sale Jakob away as a bargaining chip for your own personal gain."

"No, but I killed him."

"Not on purpose!"

"Technically, it was on purpose," Freya points out.

Keelin sighs at Freya's obvious tactics at stalling going inside. "You know what I think?"

"That we should go back home and do this another day?" Freya asks hopefully.

"No, I think that you're stalling."

"Maybe a little," Freya sighs. After a moment Freya takes a deep breath and turns towards the door. "Okay, I'm ready. Even if he hates me."

"He's not going to hate you," Keelin says as she nods her head at her girlfriend's insecurities. She really did wish the witch saw what she saw in her. A loving, caring woman that would do anything to protect the people she loves.

Freya knocks on the door and a few moments later, Matthias opens the door.

Freya and Matthias just stare into each other's eyes when they see each other. Neither of them know what to say, where to start.

After a few moments too long, Keelin clears her throat. Someone had to say something, unless the two planned on just staring at each other in the doorway the entire time.

"It's good to see you Freya," Matthias speaks.

"You too," Freya chokes out. There was a time that she loved the man in front of her more than anything in the world. He was the first person that showed her kindness and love after spending so many terrible years with Dahlia.

"It's nice to see you again, Keelin," Matthias smiles. "Glad you could join us."

"Me too," Keelin smiles back forcefully.

"Why don't you both come in?"

Freya and Keelin enter the house.

Keelin instantly takes in the old-fashioned décor. She doesn't know why she expected anything different. The man was from the 1400's.

"You look so different," Matthias says after he closes the door behind him. "Then again, the entire world looks different."

"You do too," Freya replies. "You cut your hair."

"As did you. Unfortunately not too many gents have much hair these days. I figured I would embrace the times."

An awkward silence engulfs the room.

"I'm assuming Keelin told you about Jakob?" Matthias asks, effectively ending the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, she did, which is even more shocking than you being alive."

"I'm sorry about that. I know a lot of this has to be hard, after so many years."

"Hundreds," Freya smiles. "Hundreds of years I thought you and our son were dead. And now you're not."

"We were dead for all of that time. I can explain everything, but first, there is a little boy that is dying to meet you."

Freya furrows her eyebrows at the irony of the statement.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words. Jakob is really excited to meet you."

Freya breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm excited to meet him."

"Right this way, he's in the playroom. He caught on quickly to the technology of this era. I can hardly get him to let go of that X-Box controller."

Freya smiles at the thought of Jakob. It sounded like he was just like any other boy his age.

Matthias, Freya, and Keelin enter the playroom and find Jakob playing his X-Box.

"Jakob, there's someone here to see you," Matthias announces.

Jakob pauses his game and turns in the direction of his father's voice. He sees Keelin and his eyes light up. "Hey, Keelin!"

"Hi, buddy. It's so good to see you again."

"You too!" the little boy smiles.

Freya is awestruck at the sight of her son. He looks just like she imagined he would. Her green eyes, Matthias's brown hair, the most adorable little nose. His smile took her breath away.

"Jakob, this is Freya," Matthias introduces. "Your mother."

Jakob's eyes light up and his smile gets even bigger than before, if that's even possible.

"Hi!" Jakob exclaims, unsure if he should call the woman mom.

"Hello," Freya breathes out and smiles at the little boy.

"I'm Jakob"

Freya finally walks forward towards the boy and gets down on two knees so that she's closer to the boy's height. "That is a wonderful name, Jakob."

"I like it," Jakob shrugs.

Freya laughs softly at the honesty of the little boy.

Jakob looks at the woman in front of him and puts his arms around Freya, engulfing her into a tight hug, practically knocking the witch over.

"I really wanted to meet you," Jakob smiles as he hugs Freya. The boy loved his father greatly, but he always yearned to have a mom.

Tears come to Freya's eyes as she puts her hand on Jakob's head, holding him tight. "You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you too Jakob. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jakob smiles.

Keelin and Matthias smile at the mother and son, allowing the two to take the time they needed.

 _ **Dining Room**_

Freya and Jakob are sitting next to each other at the dinner table. Keelin is sitting across from Freya, silently enjoying seeing Freya interact with Jakob. It was as if they knew each other forever and no time had passed at all. Matthias was seated at the head of the table, between Keelin and Freya.

"Do you play soccer?" Jakob asks with excitement.

"No, I can't say that I do. Do you?" Freya asks, already knowing the answer based on the excitement of the boy.

"Yeah! All of the time! Dad says one day I might get to play with other kids."

"That is really cool," Freya says. "You know you have a cousin not too much older than you. I'm sure she would love to play with you some time. "

"What's her name?" Jakob asks curiously.

"Hope"

"Is she a witch too?" Jakob asks.

"She is," Freya responds. She was curious to know how much the little boy knew about his witch heritage. She couldn't imagine Matthias would have been able to teach him anything. She wondered if the boy had signs of any powers yet. After all, she was about his age when she started practicing magic.

"Hey, son, how's about you let your mother and I talk for a bit and you can go play in the playroom?" Matthias suggests. He knew they had a lot to discuss and he didn't want their son to have to hear this conversation.

"But, dad, I want to spend time with mom," Jakob whines.

Freya smiles at Jakob referring to her as mom. It was the first time the boy felt comfortable doing so since they met a little over an hour ago.

"I promise you can spend more time with mom after we have grown up talk."

Jakob sighs and the look of disappointment on his face is enough to bring tears to Keelin's eyes.

"Hey, how about you and I go play for a little bit?" Keelin asks, trying to make the little boy feel better. She wanted to be a part of this conversation too, but there was something in her that didn't want the little boy to be sad. It was probably because he was a part of Freya and she loved Freya with all of her heart. She was already in love with Jakob too.

"Okay! Do you play legos?"

"I haven't," Keelin responds. "I know how to play jacks though."

"What's that?" Jakob asks with a confused expression.

"It's a game where you bounce a ball and then you try to pick up as many jacks as you can."

"That doesn't sound fun," Jakob replies honestly as he gets up from his chair. "Legos are so much better! I'll share mine with you!"

Keelin smiles at how kind the little boy is.

Keelin gets up and follows Jakob out of the dining room.

"He's amazing," Freya says.

"He is," Matthias responds. "He really loves you, a lot."

Freya smiles in response.

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Matthias starts.

"Oh, like how you two are alive? And how about how is Jakob five when he died as a baby?"

"Five years ago, I made a deal with a witch, in the afterlife."

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that would allow Jakob and I to be resurrected from the dead."

"And what did you have to give in exchange?"

"In exchange I vowed to destroy the very being that was responsible for this witch's demise."

"What being might that be?"

Matthias stays silent and looks down at his plate for a moment.

"Matthias?" Freya presses.

"Vampires," Matthias admits. "Original vampires to be exact."

Freya looks angered by Matthias' revelation. Her family meant everything to her and he was threatening that very family.

"You mean my family?"

"Freya, you must understand, these are beasts. The family you once knew died long ago."

"You are so small minded! You have no idea what my family is like! You don't know the love that they can emit! Yes, they can be ruthless. Yes, they can act like beasts. But, so can I! Are you going to kill me too!?"

"Of course not! Freya I remember nothing but goodness from you. I could never hurt you. And as for you being a beast I'd hardly compare yourself to that of a vampire."

"Vampires that I love and would protect at all costs!"

"Even if it risked the life of our son?"

"My family would never hurt Jakob! Never!"

Matthias scoffs at Freya's words. "Your dastardly aunt killed me! Who's to say she wouldn't do the same to Jakob?"

"My aunt is a witch, not a vampire."

"Same difference," Matthias responds coldly.

Freya looks confused at Matthias' declaration.

"Witches can be just as ruthless as vampires," Matthias responds with a demeanor so cold it sent chills down Freya's spine.

"Our son is a witch," Freya reminds Matthias.

"Our son will be different. He won't have the influence of your family to taint him."

Freya scowls at Matthias' statement. Matthias didn't even know her family. It was obvious the man held hatred towards vampires and witches. She could understand why with what Dahlia did to him. But, surely he had to understand that not all witches were evil. Most were good. Even some vampires were good.

"My family would do anything to protect each other, including Jakob."

"Your family is full of monsters. The sooner you see that the better it will be."

Freya's rage is growing inside of her. It was clear that Matthias wasn't going to be keen on Freya's family being involved in Jakob's life. She knew she had a battle ahead of her.

 _ **Play Room**_

Jakob is working on building a skyscraper out of his Legos.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" Jakob asks.

"I have, a long time ago though."

"I haven't seen it yet. But I want to. Dad says he might get me the Star Wars Lego set if I practice my magic."

Keelin looks baffled that Matthias would have Jakob practicing his magic so young. He was a little boy. He should enjoy being a little boy for as long as he could; not taking on witch duties.

"Do you practice magic a lot?"

"Yeah," Jakob responds honestly. "It's hard sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic takes a lot of work. I usually have to concentrate really hard, especially for the spells we do."

"What kind of spells do you do?"

"Mostly locator spells," Jakob replies nonchalantly. "Dad says it's important that I practice."

"Have you told your dad that you don't like to?"

"Yeah," Jakob sighs with a distant face. "He got kind of angry. Dad doesn't usually get angry."

"But he did when you told him?"

"Yeah," Jakob confirms. "So, now I just do what he says. I don't like making my dad angry."

Keelin was worried about what Matthias was making Jakob do. No parent should force their little boy into doing something they don't want to do, especially something as strenuous as magic. She'd seen what some of the spells could do to Freya and Freya had years of practice. Jakob could seriously hurt himself if he didn't know how to control it.

"I like doing fun magic!"

Jakob smiles at Keelin with his infamous big smile.

Keelin smiles back. _God, this boy is spectacular. He even has Freya's smile! He is going to be so spoiled._

"What kind of fun magic can you do?"

Jakob's face lights up as he stands up from the floor and stands over his half-built skyscraper. He raises his hands over the structure and slowly lifts it off of the ground, piece by piece, until all of the Legos are floating in thin air. Jakob whirls his hands around in a circular motion, causing the Legos to start floating above them.

"Shh," Jakob whispers. "Don't tell daddy. I'm not supposed to practice magic with anyone but him."

Keelin sighs as she takes Jakob's little hands into her own. "Your secret is safe with me, Jake."

"Jake?" Jakob questions.

"Yeah," Keelin responds enthusiastically. "It's short for Jakob."

"I like Jake!"

"Me too, buddy," Keelin smiles as the little boy gives her a hug.

Freya comes into the play room and stops in awe as she sees Jakob hugging Keelin. The two people she loved most in the world brought a tearful smile to her face. It only motivated her more in what she knew she had to do.

"Hey," Freya announces her presence.

"Mom! Keelin gave me a new name!"

"Nickname," Keelin corrects.

"Jake!" Jakob exclaims excitedly as he runs over to Freya.

"I love it," Freya responds as she gets down at Jakob's height.

"You can call me Jake too," Jakob smiles.

"I will. Jake, Keelin and I have to head out."

"But, you just got here," Jakob whines.

"I know, but I think it's your bed time."

"Will I ever see you again?" Jakob asks in the softest voice possible.

Freya's heart breaks at the question. "Of course! Yes, you'll see me again. I'm never going anywhere, I promise."

The boy still looks unsure.

"Now that you've got me, you're stuck with me forever kid," Freya says lightheartedly, trying to cheer her son up. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"With Keelin?" Jakob asks in excitement.

Freya laughs at Jakob's excitement. She was glad Jakob was so fond of Keelin. He was definitely her son.

"Yes, Keelin too."

"Awesome!" Jakob exclaims as he holds up a hand for a high five.

Freya quickly gives the boy a high five and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, son," Freya breathes into Jakob's ear.

"I love you too, mom," Jakob replies with his eyes shut. The little boy's dreams were finally coming true. He had his mom back.

Matthias enters the playroom. "How about I get you ready for bed Jakob?"

"Dad, my new name is Jake," Jakob explains calmly.

Keelin looks away sheepishly. She hadn't meant to make Jakob think that he now had a new name.

"Message received, Jake," Matthias smiles. "Come on son."

Jakob walks over to his father.

"We'll see ourselves out," Freya responds, rather coldly, surprising Keelin. The witch's demeanor had definitely changed upon Matthias' presence.

Freya and Keelin leave the house in silence. As soon as Freya shuts the door behind her, Keelin turns to her with concern.

"Freya, I don't like leaving Jakob with him. Something seems off about him and he makes him perform magic—advanced magic."

"I know, but don't worry. Jakob isn't staying here long."

"What happened when you two spoke?"

"I don't know what Matthias is in the middle of, but I will not allow Jakob to be put in danger."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We have to tell my family."

 **The Mikaelson's are about to go on a full on war path!**

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and amazing comments/reviews. You guys are awesome and you motivate me to write more :)**

 **Also, I'm probably going to be including more flashbacks from the last six months after the family was resurrected.**

 _Keelin is walking as fast as she can, trying to make her way to the Bell Tower. Her shift had run later than she expected and so she was running late for her and Freya's date. Ever since all of Freya's family had been resurrected, the two were finding it harder and harder to be alone together. Thankfully the wolf had her own apartment, otherwise the only alone time the two women would have together was in the dusty old Bell Tower._

 _Although, Keelin did look at the Bell Tower as their spot. It was where they slowly got to know each other—where Freya's walls were broken down, allowing the wolf in. The Bell Tower would always be their sanctuary._

 _Keelin climbs the stairs as quickly as she can until she reaches the top. Upon entering, she notices that Freya is nowhere to be found. Worry fills Keelin's stomach as she fishes her phone from her back pocket._

' _No new messages,' Keelin thought. 'I know Freya told me to meet her here. It's not like her to be late or to not text when plans change.'_

 _Keelin's mind is racing. All of the possible things that could have happened to Freya are quickly going through her mind._

' _What if something happened to her?'_

' _What if someone took her again?'_

' _I don't necessarily trust Dahlia! She could have gotten to her!'_

" _Keelin?" Freya asks from behind the wolf._

 _Keelin looks right at the witch and runs forward until she's enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I thought something happened to you."_

 _Freya sighs and holds onto Keelin tightly. It had been a little over a month since Freya had died and come back to life and Keelin was still a nervous wreck. Freya felt terrible for the amount of turmoil the experience put on her girlfriend._

" _Hey, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm fine. I just went out to get dinner."_

" _You should have texted me, Freya!" Keelin admonishes as she pulls away from her girlfriend._

 _Freya looks taken back at the tone of her girlfriend. She wasn't used to being scolded by Keelin, at least not for getting them dinner._

" _I figured I would get back before you got here," Freya tries to defend._

" _It doesn't matter! If something had happened to you on the way to get the food I wouldn't have any idea where to start looking for you. Do you realize how dangerous that is?"_

 _Freya doesn't know how to respond. Keelin seemed angrier than she had ever seen her. It wasn't like Keelin to fly off the handle. "Keelin, I know and I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry isn't going to keep you safe, Freya! I need to know where you are at all times so that if anything happens to you I know where to start!"_

" _Don't you think that's a little over the top?" Freya asks. She understood why Keelin was so worried, but she also needed to make her girlfriend realize that she had to try to trust that Freya would do her best to come home to her every night. At the moment there were no immediate threats to her or her family. New Orleans was actually the safest it had ever been._

" _No! I don't think it's over the top to want to know where my girlfriend is!"_

" _Every second of the day?" Freya questions, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Come on, honey, you have to see that's a little too much."_

 _Keelin looks at Freya with a livid expression. An expression that makes Freya cower backward a bit. Freya knew that this was a serious conversation, but she had to admit she was finding this side of Keelin extremely hot._

" _You know what, forget it," Keelin exclaims. "I'll see you later. I'm not hungry at the moment."_

 _Keelin goes to storm out, but Freya quickly grabs her wrist and gently turns her around so she's facing her._

" _Keelin, hey, I said I was sorry. Going forward I will try to text you whenever I leave and arrive at a new location. Okay?" Freya really didn't want to fight with Keelin. She hated arguing with her, especially over something so small._

 _Keelin looks into Freya's eyes and can't help but melt at the way Freya is looking back at her. Keelin closes the space between them and gently kisses Freya's lips. As they pull back Freya smiles lovingly._

" _Does this mean you forgive me?" Freya asks._

" _No," Keelin says quietly. Freya makes an adorable look of confusion that brings a smile to Keelin's face. "No, because there's nothing to forgive. I was being crazy."_

" _Hey, don't call my girlfriend crazy," Freya smiles._

" _I just don't want anything to ever happen to you. I'll get better, I promise. Just give me some more time to get over what happened."_

" _You can take all of the time you need; I'm not going anywhere." Freya smiles at Keelin. "So, I got dinner so that we could eat here and talk, without any outside distractions."_

" _That was very sweet of you," Keelin smiles as she puts her arms around Freya's waist._

" _Yeah, and now I'm really glad I did that because you being all angry was a major turn on."_

 _Keelin looks at Freya in question. "Wait, me being angry is a turn on for you?"_

" _Oh, yeah," Freya responds. "Major turn on."_

" _Well, I guess you'll have to make me angry more often, Miss Mikaelson," Keelin says seductively as she kisses Freya._

 **Present—The Compound—the Courtyard**

"Your son is alive?" Dahlia asks calmly.

"Yes and so is Matthias."

Freya and Keelin came straight home after meeting with Matthias and Jakob. They both had an eerie feeling about Matthias and they wanted to get a handle on the situation fast. The only thing Freya could think about was protecting her little boy.

"How is that possible?" Klaus asks. "From what you told me, your son…"

"Jakob," Freya fills in.

"Yes, Jakob, died before he was able to be born. How could he be alive and have miraculously aged into a little boy?"

"Apparently they've been back for five years. He claims he was just finally able to locate me, which was why it took him so long to get in contact with me."

"And Matthias said he made a deal with a witch?" Esther asks.

"Yes," Freya answers. "But that's not important. I could care less about what Matthias is up to. All I care about is getting Jakob."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Finn asks. "Let's go get my nephew."

"We can't just barge in and take him," Freya rationalizes. "Matthias is all he knows and he loves him. He's going to be devastated if we tear him away from the only parent he's ever known. I know what that's like. I won't do that to him."

"Then what do you want to do, Freya?" Mikael asks. "From what you've said this boy, my grandson, needs protection from this Matthias."

"I don't know," Freya sighs. She didn't want to tear Jakob away from his father, but she didn't trust that he was safe with Matthias. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her son again and she didn't do anything to stop it.

"Sometimes we have to do things for our children to protect them," Klaus starts. "Things that they won't necessarily agree with or like, but things that are necessary to keep them safe."

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Niklaus," Mikael states.

Mikael and Klaus had been rather civil since he was resurrected. They definitely didn't have a father-son relationship by any means, but they weren't at each other's throats trying to kill each other.

"Hold on," Keelin interrupts. "We don't even know what we're walking into. Matthias has been having Jakob practice magic for God only knows how long. For all we know Matthias could be under a protection spell. Not to mention we know nothing about this witch that he made a deal with."

"Keelin has a point," Esther states. "We need to be prepared before doing anything. If not, Jakob could be put in even more danger."

"Do you know the name of this witch?" Dahlia asks.

"He didn't want to say," Freya replies. "But, I know that whoever it is was killed by our family."

"How do you know that for sure?" Klaus asks.

Freya stays quiet for a moment.

"Sister?" Finn asks.

"Because Matthias' end of the deal was that he had to kill all Original vampires."

Klaus instantly looks angered at this revelation. He was sick and tired of the attempts made on his family's lives. For once he just wanted his family to have the opportunity to be happy together for once.

"Whoever this witch is, she or he wants revenge against this family," Freya states. "Matthias has this blind hatred for vampires—even for witches."

"His son is a witch," Finn states obviously. "Not to mention, you are too."

"Yes, but he was also killed by a witch," Freya says as she looks pointedly at Dahlia.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that Matthias is out for revenge?" Dahlia asks.

"You did kill him," Keelin comments.

"I've changed," Dahlia defends.

"Barely," Mikael states under his breath, but still loud enough for Dahlia to hear.

"That doesn't really matter now. What matters is that Matthias hates vampires and witches, more importantly he wants to kill all of you guys. I don't want Jakob to get caught in the crossfire of whatever Matthias has planned."

"He won't be," Klaus declares. "Countless times you have helped to protect my daughter. I will do whatever it takes to do the same for your son." Klaus gives Freya a reassuring look. He knew what it was like to worry over your child's life. He missed Hope, but he was glad she was safe at school in Mystic Falls.

"I'd hate to upset Jakob," Mikael starts. "But, I think the only way to ensure his safety is if we kill Matthias."

"Father is right," Finn adds. "It doesn't sound like Matthias will willingly give up Jakob. I think the only way to get Jakob where he belongs is if we get rid of Matthias."

"Perhaps we're being a bit hasty," Klaus states. "Who says we have to kill Matthias?"

"You have a better idea?" Mikael asks harshly.

"I for one would like to know more about this witch he's been dealing with. For all we know the witch could just resurrect him again."

"So then what do you suggest?" Finn asks curiously.

"I say we let Matthias move into the family home," Klaus states nonchalantly. "He can have the basement. There are a set of chains with his name on them."

"You want to kidnap him?" Keelin asks.

"It solves all of our problems. Young Jakob can come stay at the compound. His father can too, just as our prisoner."

Freya didn't see any other way. It was either kill Matthias or hold him captive. The latter seemed like the better option. "That could work," Freya answers solemnly. "But, we have to do it right. I don't want Jakob to see us taking Matthias. Then he really will think we're the bad guys."

"We can set up a distraction," Finn suggests. "When you and Keelin meet with him tomorrow, you can perform a spell on the room so that Jakob doesn't hear what's happening outside of the room. Then we can go after Matthias."

"You haven't been invited in," Dahlia says as she rolls her eyes. "But, Esther and I don't have to be invited in. I would love to see Matthias. It's been far too long."

"Alright then, it's settled," Klaus ignores Dahlia's comment. "Tomorrow, we bring Jakob home."

Keelin squeezes Freya's hand reassuringly. Freya looks at Keelin with a nervous look and smiles the smallest smile possible. Freya wouldn't be at ease until her son was safe and under their protection.

 **Matthias' Home**

Matthias opens the front door, revealing Vincent waiting outside.

"Mr. Griffith I presume?" Matthias asks in a polite tone.

"Vincent, please," Vincent replies as Matthias shakes his hand.

"Of course, please come in Vincent."

Vincent comes in and follows Matthias into the living room. Matthias goes to pour himself a drink at the mini bar set up behind the couch.

"Could I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," Vincent replies while looking around at his surroundings.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home." Matthias finishes fixing himself a drink and sits down in a chair across from Vincent.

"Now, it's late, so I'll just cut to the chase," Matthias says. "I am aware that you are the regent of New Orleans."

"And how would you be aware of that?"

"New Orleans isn't that big. Your people have a lot of respect for you. Though, the ancestors aren't exactly your biggest fans."

"What do you know about the ancestors?"

"I know that they've got a hold over you. A hold I intend to take advantage of."

"I don't know who you are or what game you're playing, but no one will be taking advantage of me."

"Relax, we're on the same side you and me."

"How so?" Vincent asks with a curious look.

"You and I both want New Orleans rid of the Mikaelson's."

"Look, I don't know what you've got going on with the Mikaelson's, but we're finally in a place where we're at peace with the Mikaelson's. I'm not going to throw that away for some man I just met."

"Can you ever really be at peace with vampires? Sooner or later they'll do something to disturb the peace and you'll be wishing you listened to what I had to say."

Vincent thinks this over for a moment. He had no idea who this guy was, but he was right. He was just waiting for the day that the Mikaelson's broke the peace for the sake of their family. The people of this town would always come last to them. If you weren't a Mikaelson or dating a Mikaelson, you were considered collateral damage—disposable.

"What exactly is this about?" Vincent finally asks.

"This is about ridding the world of vampires, once and for all," Matthias states with a wicked grin.

"Why the hatred for vampires? Are you some kind of vampire hunter?"

"I don't hate vampires. I just don't care about them. They mean nothing to me. Their existence is meaningless. However, I do know the ruthless behavior of these beasts. I have a son. A son that I must protect at all costs. That means getting rid of the family he descends from—the Mikaelson's."

Vincent furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "How could your son descend from the Mikaelson's?"

"Long story short, my son's mother is Freya Mikaelson. There are a lot of details you don't need to know, but I will say that there was a time when I loved Freya deeply. I still do in fact. Unfortunately she's been reunited with those monsters that she calls family."

"I don't see how I fit into any of this?" Vincent questions.

"It's simple. Young Jakob is quite the gifted witch. However, he's got ways to go before he's reached his full potential. I need a witch willing to protect me from the Mikaelson's. Surely Freya will tell them about me and they are going to come after me. I need you to unite with me so that we can defeat all vampires, once and for all."

Vincent would be lying if he said that Matthias' offer wasn't tempting. It was no secret that he wasn't a fan of vampires. But he knew that they did serve a purpose. Like it or not vampires were here to stay. They were a part of New Orleans and they always would be.

"I can see this is troubling for you, therefore I will give you some time to think about it. But, Vincent please consider my offer seriously. Together we can make this city the safest it has ever been."

 **The Compound—Courtyard**

Freya is looking at a picture of Jakob that Keelin had managed to take on her phone. She couldn't stop looking at it. She couldn't believe that she had her son back. Yesterday she had no idea he was out there and now she couldn't picture her life without him. It made her angry that Matthias kept him from her for so long. She had missed some of Jakob's most precious years. She missed his baby years. Those were years she would never get back.

"Dare I ask what has you so angry?" Dahlia asks as she approaches Freya.

Freya sighs as she looks up from the phone and at her aunt. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

"Please, I've known you long enough to know when you're angry. Your mouth does that thing." Dahlia sits down next to Freya and looks at the picture on her phone. "He looks more like you, thankfully."

Freya smiles at the compliment from her aunt. She and Dahlia would never be close, but Freya was learning to look past the evil things her aunt had done to her. She figured if her siblings could be forgiven for centuries of torment to others, the least she could do was try to be civil with her aunt. "I can't lose him again," Freya says so quietly that Dahlia almost misses it.

"You won't. You're no longer alone. You have an entire family ready to fight by your side so that you may get your son back. We will not fail, Freya."

Freya looks up at her aunt and for the first time ever, she actually believes the words coming from her aunt's mouth.

Keelin comes in and slowly approaches the two women who appear to be having s moment, shockingly enough. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Freya smiles. "We were just admiring the picture you took of Jake."

"That little guy is very photogenic. Unlike his mother."

Freya smiles at the insult from her girlfriend. "I don't like taking facies. I'm perfectly fine if someone else is taking the photo."

Keelin looks baffled at the lack of knowledge her girlfriend seems to have of the twenty first century. "Selfies, Freya. They're called selfies."

"Same difference," Freya shrugs.

The light hearted moment is interrupted when Vincent approaches the three women from the entrance of the compound. "Hey, we need to talk."

The three women look over at Vincent's grim features and sigh in unison.

"If its more bad news can it wait until after tomorrow?" Freya asks in exhaustion.

"It's about Matthias," Vincent reveals stoically.

"What about him?" Klaus asks as he and Finn enter the courtyard.

"Aside from the fact that he's a very creepy man, he just tried to make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Freya asks.

"He wants me to help him get rid of you guys, once and for all. He said he needs protection now that you know about his plans. He gave me time to think about it."

"And yet you come here," Klaus concludes. "Why?"

"Because I meant what I said six months ago. We made a deal and I intend to stick by it. You help me keep the people of New Orleans safe and I let you guys stay in New Orleans. We built a united front. I have no intentions of dismantling that."

Freya sighs of relief. It was nice to know that Vincent was on their side. But that raised the concern that Matthias seemed to be building an army. He wants allies. "Okay, this means he knows we're planning an attack."

"Not necessarily," Vincent interrupts. "He didn't seem too concerned. If he was he wouldn't have given me time to think about it. It sounds like he just wants to be prepared for when you guys do attack. But as of right now, he's not prepared for anything you guys might throw at him."

"Perhaps we should move up our plans," Finn suggests. "We can attack tonight instead. You guys can go to Jakob and take him from his bed whilst we grab Matthias."

Finn immediately sees the look of worry on Freya's face. "This is the only way sister," Finn says as he puts a reassuring hand on Freya's shoulder. "Do not worry sister. Your son will sleep safely in his family home, tonight."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Klaus asks with his signature smile of confidence. "Let's go get him."

 **Matthias' Home**

Freya, Keelin, Vincent, Dahlia, and Esther are already inside of Matthias' house. Mikael, Klaus, and Finn are waiting outside.

Freya had managed to open the door with an unlocking spell.

The five quickly look around and find Matthias is nowhere to be found.

"Did he say he was going somewhere?" Freya asks Vincent in a hushed voice.

"No, not that he mentioned," Vincent replies quietly.

"Okay, why don't we keep a lookout down here and you go get Jakob," Esther suggests. "If Matthias is here he won't be able to get past us."

"Is that really a good idea?" Keelin asks. "To split up?"

"You can go with her," Esther responds.

"Fine," Keelin responds.

Freya and Keelin make their way up the stairs.

"I don't like this, Freya," Keelin whispers. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know, I do too. What if Jakob isn't even here? I doubt Matthias would leave him here alone, even if he was asleep."

Freya and Keelin get to the first door and open it. Luckily for them, Jakob is sound asleep in his bed.

Freya smiles at how peaceful her son looks. She hated that she had to wake him up.

"See he's here," Keelin smiles. "Safe and sound."

Before they can move toward Jakob, Matthias appears behind them with a syringe in his hand. He swiftly stabs Keelin with it causing her to scream out in pain. Freya grabs hold of Keelin as she falls to the ground.

"Keelin! What did you do to her?"

"Relax, it's just wolf's bane. She'll live. I needed her to be weak so that I could get to you."

"Daddy?" Jakob questions as he stirs awake to the scene unfolding.

"It's alright son. Daddy and mommy are just having a little disagreement."

Freya holds out her hand to send Matthias flying, but to Freya's surprise nothing happens.

Matthias smiles. "Did you really think I wouldn't have some way to protect myself? Come on, love. You have to know me better than that."

"Freya, take Jakob and run," Keelin breathes out, weak from the wolf's bane.

"Not without you," Freya declares.

"That's nice. There was a time you would have done that for me, Freya. Too bad times have changed. Now, you, my love, are coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"My love, you don't have a choice in the matter." Matthias pulls out another syringe and walks towards Freya. "Now, this will only hurt a second."

Freya tries to fight Matthias and get out of his reach, but without the ability to do magic on him, he is easily able to overpower her.

"Don't hurt mommy!" Jakob yells.

"I'm not. Mommy just needs some help. I'm helping her, Jakob." Matthias injects Freya with the needle.

Keelin feels helpless as she sees Freya slowly start to lose consciousness and fall to the ground in Matthias' arms.

Matthias looks over at Keelin and smiles coldly. "Do take care of Jakob for me for the time being. Freya and I have some business to tend to."

Matthias grabs hold of the amulet around his neck. He and Freya disappear into thin air.

"No," Keelin cries. "Freya!"

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**

 **If there are any flashbacks or interactions you guys want me to try to incorporate into the story, let me know. I always try to honor any requests and I would definitely give you a mention for any idea you give me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and amazing comments/reviews. Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I'm actually working on writing a book so that's been taking a lot of my time. I'll try to update more frequently though.**

 **Shout out to** **Mel** **who gave me the idea for the flashback for this chapter.**

 _Freya and Keelin were spending the night at Keelin's apartment. Ever since the entire family had been resurrected they were spending more and more nights at Keelin's place. It was nice having everyone back, but the two still enjoyed their alone time together._

 _The witch and the wolf were enjoying a romantic bath together. Freya laughs as Keelin tickles her from behind._

" _I never realized how ticklish you are," Keelin laughs as she continues the sweet assault on the witch's sides._

" _Now that you do can you please stop," Freya laughs._

" _I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying watching you squirm."_

" _Keelin, please," Freya laughs._

" _Alright, fine," Keelin gives in. "You can be such a baby sometimes."_

 _Freya feigns a look of hurt as she looks back at the wolf. "And you can be mean sometimes."_

" _I'm a wolf, what can I say?"_

 _Freya leans back into Keelin's embrace. She loved being in Keelin's arms. She felt whole whenever she was with Keelin. Like the rest of the world didn't exist and it was just the two of them._

 _Keelin softly kisses Freya's shoulder before resting her head in the crook of Freya's neck, breathing in Freya's scent. Keelin always felt relief when she was with the witch. She knew for sure that the witch was safe in her arms. She wished they could stay like that forever and never let the outside world interrupt their perfect lives together._

 _Freya starts playing with Keelin's hands, something the witch always seemed to do. Freya's fingers stop over Keelin's moonlight ring, a thought clearly churning in Freya's mind._

" _What are you thinking about?" Keelin asks softly._

" _What makes you think I'm thinking about something?"_

" _Because I know you, Freya," Keelin smiles. "You get this cute look on your face and your eyes get all serious. You don't have much of a poker face, babe."_

" _Aww, you think I'm cute," Freya smiles._

" _I think you're adorable, but stop trying to change the subject," Keelin replies._

 _The two tried to always voice their thoughts to each other, which wasn't hard seeing as the two always wanted to share everything together. It was nice having that one person that you could tell everything to; even the bad stuff._

" _So, what's going on in that cute head of yours?"_

" _I'd rather not say," Freya admits._

" _You know you can tell me anything right?" Keelin asks quietly._

" _Yeah, I know, I just don't want to freak you out or anything," Freya replies._

" _Why would I freak out? Is it something bad?"_

" _No, it's definitely not something bad."_

" _Then tell me. I promise I won't freak out."_

 _A moment goes by before Freya finds her voice. "Do you ever want to get married?"_

 _Keelin stays quiet, unsure how to respond. The thought of marriage had crossed her mind but neither of the women had brought it up yet. They had been through so much and they were finally at a time in their lives where they felt like they could actually enjoy being in a relationship without any evil beings getting in the way of their happiness._

" _Like is marriage something you wanted someday?" Freya continues after Keelin's lack of response._

" _Is it something you want?" Keelin asks._

 _Freya smiles as she looks back at Keelin, green eyes meeting brown eyes. "I asked you first."_

 _Keelin smiles back. "I guess so."_

" _Well, that doesn't sound very enthusiastic, Keelin," Freya jokes._

" _I don't mean it like that. I just mean that I don't need to be married to you to feel like we're fully committed to each other. Not that I'm against marriage though."_

" _You're right," Freya replies as she looks forward. "That makes sense."_

" _It's your turn Miss Mikaelson. What are your thoughts on marriage?"_

" _I don't need it, but I have to admit," Freya stops._

" _You have to admit what?" Keelin asks softly._

" _It would be nice to be able to call you my wife one day. To be your wife one day."_

 _Keelin smiles at the thought. As ruthless as the witch could be, Freya could be the most loving and sweetest person in the world. She loved that side of the witch._

" _But, being your girlfriend is great too," Freya adds. She didn't want Keelin to think she needed a marriage. It was just something she wanted some day. She thought marriage was precious. One of the most precious things in the world. She wanted that with Keelin._

" _Hey, don't do that," Keelin says softly._

" _Do what?" Freya tries to play dumb. She knew what the wolf was talking about._

" _Don't downplay what you want just because you think I might not want it."_

" _It's okay if you don't," Freya replies softly. "I don't need it to be happy. I just need you."_

" _I love you, Freya," Keelin says as she kisses Freya's cheek lovingly._

" _I love you too," Freya replies lovingly._

 _Keelin tightens her embrace on the witch, holding her closely. "And I would love for you to be my wife one day."_

" _Yeah?" Freya gushes excitedly._

 _Keelin can't help but smile at the look of excitement on Freya's face. "Yeah, I think you'll be an amazing wife."_

" _I don't know about amazing."_

" _You are amazing, Freya. I can't imagine my life without you."_

" _You don't have to," Freya smiles. "Because you are stuck with me. Always and forever."_

" _Good," Keelin smiles. "I'll hold you to that." Keelin gently kisses Freya, but interrupts the tender moment by tickling Freya's side._

" _Oh come on, not again," Freya laughs._

 **Present—The Compound**

Keelin is sitting on Freya's bed, holding onto her pillow. Tears fill Keelin's eyes as she breathes in Freya's scent. She wanted nothing more than to be holding her girlfriend in her arms.

Keelin couldn't believe this was happening again. She felt like how she felt six months ago. Freya was once again in danger and Keelin felt like there was nothing she could do.

"I am so sorry, Freya," Keelin says out loud. "I should have been able to protect you. I should have fought harder. Now you're out there, alone."

Once again Keelin found herself wishing that Freya had been turned into a vampire. She probably would have been strong enough to fight Matthias off.

"Keelin," Klaus says as he enters Freya's room. "We're about to do the locator spell."

"Okay," Keelin responds, trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Keelin, we will get Freya back. I swear it."

"What if we don't?" Keelin asks tearfully. "What if we're not able to get to her or Matthias hurts her before we can find her?"

"Freya is a Mikaelson. She's strong. She will survive this."

"Mikaelson or not Freya can still be hurt. What if he's hurting her right now?"

"Matthias will suffer greatly for any harm that comes to Freya, I can assure you."

"I don't care about Matthias!" Keelin exclaims, showing a side of herself that not many people saw. "I just want Freya back."

Klaus comes forward and puts his hand on Keelin's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "We will get her back. Freya will be back in your arms before you know it."

"I should have just asked her," Keelin cries.

"Asked her what?"

"To marry me," Keelin responds. "I should have asked her to marry me. I know it's what she wanted. What if she dies thinking that I didn't want to marry her?"

"Keelin, Freya will not die. She has too much to live for. You, a little boy that that needs his mother, her family. So, no more talk about death. Freya needs you to be strong for her right now. We all have to be strong for her."

Keelin nods her head in response as tears fall from her eyes. She was trying hard to be strong for Freya, but even she had her breaking point. She wished their lives didn't have to be so complicated. That they could be free to love each other and be happy without being threatened.

"Besides, I'm quite certain that Freya would be the one more likely to propose, no offense," Klaus smiles.

Keelin smiles back. One thing was for sure, when they found Freya she wasn't going to waste any more time. She wanted to marry Freya as soon as possible. She wanted her to be her wife.

"Now, Dahlia and Esther are going to perform the locator spell using Jakob. He's asking for you, by the way."

"He is?" Keelin asks quietly.

"Yes," Klaus answers. "You're the only person here that he actually knows. He seems quite fond of you. I guess he does take after his mother, in more ways than one."

 **The Courtyard**

Dahlia and Esther are preparing to perform the locator spell.

"I knew this plan would fail," Mikael exclaims. "Now Freya is missing and we have no idea what this Matthias is planning."

"We will find Freya," Dahlia interrupts. "We have the strongest bond there is to her right here in this room. We will locate Freya and get her back."

"We shouldn't have lost her in the first place," Mikael shouts.

"Lower your voice!" Esther scolds. "Do you really want to scare the boy?"

Mikael looks over at Jakob. Jakob is sitting on the couch, observing his surroundings. The little boy was curious who all of the people surrounding him were. There wasn't time for any introductions yet. Everyone had quickly put their focus on finding Freya.

"Does my mommy live here?" Jakob asks.

Esther, Dahlia, Mikael, Finn, and Vincent look over at Jakob.

"Yes, she does," Esther responds.

"With all of you?"

"Yes, we all live here as well," Esther responds.

"A lot of people live here," Jakob comments.

"You're right," Esther says as she approaches the boy. "A lot of people do live here. And everyone here is your family so you need not be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Jakob answers innocently.

Mikael smiles at the boy. He wasn't the best father, but he wanted to do a better job at being a grandfather. He already admired the boy's bravery.

"Where's Keelin?" Jakob asks curiously.

"Right here," Keelin answers as she and Klaus enter the courtyard.

Keelin approaches Jakob with a sweet smile. She didn't want the boy to know how sad she was at the moment. She needed to be there for the boy. She already loved the boy like he was her own.

"Hey, Jake," Keelin starts. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Have you heard from my mom yet?"

"Not yet, buddy. But we will soon."

Jakob looks down at his hands, clearly upset.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Jake," Keelin says as she holds the little boys hands in hers.

"I shouldn't have helped daddy find her," Jakob says quietly.

"What do you mean Jakob?" Klaus asks.

"If I didn't help my dad find her then she would be okay. This is my fault."

"Hey," Keelin says as she lifts Jakob's chin so that he's looking right at her. "None of this is your fault. I don't know what your dad wants with your mom, but you are in no way responsible for anything that your dad does. You just wanted to meet your mom. There is nothing wrong with that. You didn't do anything wrong, Jake."

Jakob nods his head as he looks back down. Keelin could tell the boy still felt guilty for his part in this. She hated Matthias for doing this to him. She would kill him the first chance she got.

"We're ready to begin the spell," Dahlia says.

"Jakob, do you think you could help us find out where your mother is?" Esther asks gently.

"Sure," Jakob answers as he gets up and follows Esther to the table where a map is located.

"Your grandmother and I will perform the spell, we just need to hold your hand," Dahlia explains.

"What's your name?" Jakob asks curiously.

"Dahlia. I'm your great aunt."

"She's not so great, Jakob," Finn smiles.

"You seem nice," Jakob says. "I wonder why my daddy doesn't like you."

Keelin, Klaus, Mikael, and Finn smile at the boy's honesty.

"He's just jealous of my infinite power," Dahlia answers.

"Dahlia!" Esther scolds. "Jakob, we're going to perform a locator spell. All we have to do is hold your hand so it won't hurt a bit."

"I know," Jakob responds nonchalantly. "I do these all of the time for daddy."

Vincent gets a questioning look on his face.

"To find who exactly?" Vincent asks.

"Other witches," Jakob answers honestly. He had no idea what his father was really doing with the witches he was locating.

The adults in the room share a look of realization. Matthias was the one behind the dead witches and their missing children. They couldn't let Jakob know that though.

 **Abandoned House—Basement**

Freya wakes up and quickly realizes that she is chained to a wall.

Freya looks up and jumps with fear when she sees Matthias staring right at her.

"Good, you're awake."

"What do you want?" Freya asks. "Where's Keelin and Jakob?"

"They're fine. You will be too, as long as you help me."

"I'm not helping you with anything."

"Freya, please, don't be difficult. Helping me helps our son. I'm assuming you'd do anything to help our son."

"None of this is for our son!" Freya says venomously.

"All of this is for our son!" Matthias yells in anger. "Everything that I have done has been for Jakob! I am the only one that has done everything to protect our son!"

"You kept our son from me!" Freya yells. "I could have protected our son! WE could have protected our son together! But you chose to keep him from me. You stole years from me that I can never get back!"

"Then help me now! Help me protect our son from that scourge that you call family."

Freya glares at Matthias in anger. She would never help Matthias, regardless if she lived or died for it. Jakob was with her family now. He was safe. That was all that mattered to her.

"I will never help you," Freya says coldly. "I would rather die than help you."

"My dear Freya," Matthias says calmly. "When I'm through with you, you will wish that you were dead."

 **The Compound—The Courtyard**

Dahlia and Esther are chanting as they hold onto Jakob's hands.

Everyone else is standing by patiently waiting for Freya's location to be known.

The map suddenly bursts into flames, causing Esther and Dahlia to jump back with Jakob.

"What the hell just happened?" Keelin demands.

"They're being blocked," Esther says stoically. "Matthias must be protected by magic. Our magic is being intercepted. We can't find Freya using a locator spell."

"Then how do we find Freya?" Keelin asks tearfully.

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate any kind of feedback (good or bad)!**

 **If you guys have any other ideas of flashbacks or interactions that you want to request, please let me know. I'll try to incorporate it into the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and amazing comments/reviews. So, there's good news and bad news. The good news is I'm almost half way done with writing my first book. The bad news is that means I've been updating this story less than usual. Sorry about that. Believe me, I'd love to write for this story much more often because I enjoy it so much! Thank you guys so much for being patient and still reading :)**

 **I love Halloween so of course I had to make this flashback take place on Halloween!**

 _Freya and Keelin had spent the night out at a club celebrating Halloween. They had both been drinking. Freya a bit more than Keelin._

 _Freya and Keelin are walking home, side by side._

" _Do you think I'd look good as a brunette?" Freya asks suddenly._

" _What?" Keelin questions._

" _My hair. Should I color it brown?"_

" _Why would you want to do that?"_

" _I don't know. I've never really experimented with my hair color before. Oh, wait there was that time I wore a pink wig. I could actually pull pink off. That's pretty good, right? I mean not many people could do that."_

" _I definitely have to agree, babe, not many people could pull off pink hair," Keelin smiles. It was clear that Freya had had way too much to drink._

" _You have such pretty hair," Freya smiles as she twirls one of Freya's curls. "It's just always so perfect and bouncy. You know what's even more special about it?"_

" _What, Freya?"_

" _You woke up like that!"_

 _Keelin laughs as they finally get to the Mikaelson compound._

 _Freya and Keelin walk into the Mikaelson home. Both of them are dressed as zombies for Halloween. The both of them have multiple fake cuts and blood all over them._

 _Dahlia, Esther, Finn, and Klaus are sitting in the courtyard._

" _What happened to you two?" Esther asks in concern._

" _It's Halloween," Klaus answers obviously._

" _Isn't that for children?" Dahlia questions._

" _Well, I never got to trick or treat as a child," Freya smiles, trying to hold back a laugh. "Although, I did live with the wicked witch of the west so what does it matter?"_

 _Freya bursts out laughing and puts her arm around Keelin, who rolls her eyes and smiles at her girlfriend's antics._

" _I don't see what's so funny about that?" Dahlia asks dumbfounded._

" _Freya's drunk," Klaus says with a smile. "Pay her no attention. Everything will be funny to her now."_

" _I… am not… drunk," Freya says slowly and seriously._

 _Klaus quirks his eyebrow and eyes his sister seriously._

 _Freya can't hold her laugh in any longer. She bursts out laughing. Keelin sits her down in a chair across from Dahlia and Esther._

" _I take it you two had fun tonight," Klaus comments._

" _A little too much fun," Keelin responds._

" _Is it even possible to have too much fun?" Freya asks._

" _With you, yes," Keelin smiles as she sits down next to Freya._

" _We should get candy," Freya suggests. "And tequila."_

" _I think you've had enough tequila, Freya," Keelin smiles._

" _One could never have enough tequila," Freya says._

" _I've never seen her like this," Dahlia comments._

" _It's your fault she's like this," Finn says. "She was deprived of any type of fun for a thousand years."_

" _What would you know about fun?" Klaus asks with a smirk._

" _He's right," Freya replies with a sad expression. "No worries, though. I forgive you aunty."_

" _You do?" Keelin asks in surprise._

" _No," Freya laughs. "That was the trick part of trick or treat."_

" _Freya," Finn sighs. "You are going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow."_

" _It'll be worth it," Freya grins._

 _Freya gets up from her seat._

" _Where are you going?" Keelin asks._

" _I'm starving! I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat."_

" _Are you sure you can find where it is?" Finn asks with a sly smile._

" _Hush, brother," Freya calls as she walks away, Keelin following close behind her._

 _When Freya and Keelin get to the kitchen, Freya opens the refrigerator and stares into it._

 _After a minute passes, Keelin looks at Freya questioningly._

" _Are you still awake?" Keelin asks._

" _I think so," Freya shrugs. "I'm just not so sure if I'm hungry anymore."_

 _Keelin shakes her head and smiles as she closes the refrigerator and stands in front of Freya._

" _How's about I take you to bed?" Keelin suggests._

" _Hmmm, that sounds better than food," Freya smiles suggestively._

" _To sleep," Keelin adds._

 _Freya's face quickly falls to a pout as she huffs. "You're no fun."_

 _Keelin laughs at the face Freya is making._

" _Tonight was fun," Keelin comments. "I didn't know you could dance like that."_

" _Are you kidding? I dance on bars sometimes."_

" _That I have yet to still see."_

" _It can be arranged," Freya smiles as she gets closer to Keelin._

" _We should go out more often. I like the fun easy going side of you. The side that doesn't feel like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders."_

" _I'm pretty sure that side of me is still here. It's just being drowned out by tequila." Freya giggles and looks into Keelin's eyes._

" _You are hands down the sexiest zombie I have ever seen before," Keelin jokes._

" _That is so not true because you're dressed as a zombie too. So if you have looked in the mirror then there's no way that I can be the sexiest zombie you have ever seen before."_

" _Always the best flirter, even drunk," Keelin smiles._

" _What can I say? You make it so easy."_

" _Alright, you ready for bed?"_

" _I was born ready," Freya jokes as she stumbles off._

 _Keelin rolls her eyes as she follows Freya._

 **Present—The Courtyard**

Finn had taken Jakob into the kitchen to get a snack so that he wouldn't have to hear the current argument taking place.

Esther, Dahlia, Klaus, Keelin, Mikael, and Vincent were discussing what their next step should be. So far they had yet to come to an agreement.

"So then what exactly are you suggesting, Vincent," Klaus yells. "That we allow my sister to remain prisoner to her psychopathic ex?"

"All I'm saying is there are bigger things at play here than just finding Freya. If we're right, Matthias is responsible for the deaths of several witches and for the kidnappings of their children. He's got to be using them for something. The question is what."

"Yes and we will find the answer to said question, once we find my sister!"

"This isn't just about Freya anymore!" Vincent yells.

"If you're suggesting that we shift our focus to saving these witches instead of finding my daughter, then you are gravely delusional," Mikael states.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe if we figure out what these kids have to do with all of this, then maybe it will lead us to Freya faster?"

"He's right," Esther states calmly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Mikael asks. "Have you lost what little sanity you had left?"

"There's no way for us to find Freya, magically, which means our next best option is to try to locate these missing children. Hopefully they lead us to where Freya is."

Keelin sighs and closes her eyes. She was trying to tune everyone out and think of a way to find Freya. She didn't know where she would even start. She felt helpless, again.

Keelin let her mind drift to when she and Freya were happy. When she was being held in the witch's arms. She thought of Freya's smile. The captivating smile that she could gaze at forever.

Keelin's thoughts are interrupted when her cell phone starts ringing.

Everyone looks over at Keelin who is now staring at her caller ID, angrily.

"It's him!" Keelin says before answering the phone. "Where's Freya?"

" _Hello to you too, Keelin," Matthias responds._

Keelin could hear the smug smile on his face. It made her even angrier. "Where is she!?"

" _Relax, Freya is fine. Well, I don't know if I'd use the word fine. She got a little mouthy earlier and I had to set her straight. She's a feisty one isn't she? I kind of like that about her. Do you?"_

"If you hurt her I will rip your throat out!"

" _I don't doubt that you'll try. Not to worry though, we can all come out of this in one piece if you would just cooperate with me. You do want Freya back alive don't you?"_

"What are you doing to her?" Keelin asks in worry.

" _Nothing terrible. She's currently stuck in a mind loop of her greatest fears. I'm sure you're somewhere in there."_

Keelin sighs and closes her eyes. Great, this is just what they needed. Freya was finally moving past her tortured past and living in the moment, without all of her fears holding her back. She hated to think about Freya needing to move past more torment.

"Why are you doing this?"

" _It's a necessary evil."_

Keelin furrowed her eyebrows at the comment. Freya had said that once.

" _Yes, if you're wondering I was able to get into Freya's mind. It's rather grueling on her, but again, a necessary evil. How else do you control someone if not by knowing intimate details about them? And when I say intimate, I do mean very intimate, Keelin."_

Keelin's eyes flash in anger. She wasn't usually a sadistic person, but right now she couldn't wait to torture Matthias to death.

"Enough with the games! What do you want?"

" _There we go. I was hoping you would cooperate. Especially considering if you don't, lovely Freya will suffer for it."_

"You have my cooperation, now what do you want?"

" _I need Vincent; he's the regent so he'll be able to use the ancestors so that he'll have enough magic to perform the spell."_

"What spell?"

" _In due time, dear. Now, you bring me Vincent and a vial of an original vampire's blood, and I'll allow you to see Freya."_

Klaus looks curious at the mention of needing an original vampire's blood. He wondered just what this spell was and what it would mean for them.

" _Now, I'm well aware that the silly locator spell you tried didn't work, so I'll save you the trouble and send you my coordinates. Keelin, I'm not a man who likes to wait so do hurry up. I don't know how much longer Freya can survive this mind boggling torment."_

The line cuts off.

Keelin looks angry as she looks at Vincent. "He wants me to bring you and a vial of original vampire blood."

"We're not doing that though, right?" Vincent asks. "Giving him exactly what he wants?"

"He's torturing Freya!" Keelin exclaims. "We don't have a choice!"

"There is a choice! Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but maybe we need to start looking at the bigger picture instead of just focusing our energies on saving Freya!"

"What are you saying?" Keelin asks.

"I'm saying that maybe we need to stop trying to save Freya. Now this guy has the ancestors on his side. He's managed to take down several powerful witches and we have no idea what he's doing with those kids. Freya might be the least of our concerns right now! You all might have to accept that we might have to sacrifice Freya!"

Mikael runs forward and grabs Vincent by the throat. "My daughter is my only concern! Her safety is all I care about! If you want our help you will make saving Freya your main priority!"

Vincent was starting to find it hard to breathe.

Keelin was concerned for the witch's life. They needed him.

"Mikael stop!" Keelin exclaims, running forward to try to the get the Mikaelson's attention. "We need him if we're going to save Freya!"

Mikael huffs and then releases his hold on Vincent. Vincent gasps for air and looks at Mikael.

"All you Mikaelson's are the same."

"Vincent, we have to save Freya," Keelin tries to plead with the man.

Vincent looks at Keelin. "Be careful, Keelin. You're starting to sound just like them."

"Yes, you hate our family," Klaus says. "But, regardless of said hatred we have to work together. Now, we will help to find these missing children, as we've spent weeks trying to do, but you will help save Freya."

Vincent sighs. He didn't feel like he had much of a choice in the matter. Besides, if the ancestors were helping Matthias he knew that they could force him to help anyway. "Fine, we'll save Freya. But, remember, this guy doesn't just want vengeance against Dahlia. He wants all of the Originals dead. It's your funeral."

Klaus looks slightly thrown by Vincent's words. He had the same thought, but he still had to do whatever it took to save his sister. After all, she had done the same for them countless times in the past.

"We will deal with Matthias," Klaus responds. "He will die before he has the opportunity to finish any type of spell."

Klaus was hoping he was right. The truth was, he had no idea if Matthias would succeed in what he was planning or not. But, he knew one thing was for sure. The second he got the opportunity he would end Matthias' life, no hesitating.

"He sent me their location," Keelin announces. "What about the blood?"

"I will give you my blood and we will go with you," Klaus says.

"You really don't think he was smart enough to protect the place from vampires?" Vincent asks incredulously.

Klaus glares at Vincent. "I'm well aware, but at the moment it's the only plan we've got. Hopefully these children are at the same location. You two will get Freya and if the children are there them as well. You get out of there and we'll torch the place to the ground if we have to. Either way, Matthias will die today!"

 **The Compound—Kitchen**

Jakob has a bowl of grapes in front of him, but he's not eating them. He's sitting at the kitchen island.

Finn looks at the boy from where he's standing across from him.

"You should eat something," Finn suggests.

"I'm not hungry," Jakob responds.

Finn sighs.

"Uncle Finn?" Jakob asks carefully.

"Yes?"

"Is my mom going to die?"

Finn tries to hide the concern on his face. He was wondering the same thing, but he didn't dare say it out loud. "No, Jakob. She's not going to die."

"How do you know?" Jakob asks innocently.

"Because, I'm your mother's brother and I know her very well. She's one of the strongest people I have ever known. She will come back to us."

"But what if you're wrong? What then?"

"I don't know," Finn answers the boy honestly. He didn't see a reason to lie to the boy. "But, I do know that your mother is a Mikaelson, as are you. Do you know it means to be a Mikaelson?"

"No," Jakob nods his head.

"I've just come to learn what it means myself. It means that you have a family that will fight to no end to protect you, always and forever. We will not stop until your mother is back with us, unharmed."

Jakob smiles hesitantly at his uncle.

"Are you a witch?" Jakob asks curiously.

"No, not anymore. Unfortunately, I'm a vampire."

"That's cool," Jakob shrugs as he takes a grape from the bowl. "My dad doesn't like vampires, but I think they're pretty neat."

"Do you?" Finn asks with a smile.

"Yeah! I mean having to drink blood sounds kind of gross, but there are a lot worse things you could have to drink."

Finn laughs at the boy's comment. "I guess that's a fair point."

"Uncle Finn?" Jakob asks, this time a little more upbeat.

"Yes?"

"Do you guys have any chips? I really like chips."

"I don't know that we do. But, if we don't, we'll just have to go out and get some."

"Awesome!"

Finn smiles at his nephew. He was very worried about his sister right now, but being able to spend time with her son made it a little easier. He just hoped that they would find Freya so that she could get to know the wonderful boy sitting in front of him.

 **Abandoned House—Basement—Freya's Mind**

 _Freya walks into the bell tower and finds Keelin there._

" _Hey, is everything okay?" Freya asks._

" _Freya, we need to talk," Keelin responds coldly._

" _Okay, about what?"_

" _We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Us! We can't be together anymore."_

" _Keelin, what are you talking about?"_

" _I'm talking about what we both know is inevitable. Eventually being with you is going to get me killed."_

" _No! That's going to happen this time!"_

 _Freya tries to move closer to Keelin, but Keelin steps back, further away from her._

" _Who are you kidding? Look what happened to Matthias. Even your own son suffered because of you. Their deaths were your fault."_

 _Freya looks confused by what's happening._

" _This can't be real. You would never say that."_

" _It is real. I was delusional before, trying to make us work. But I see things for what they truly are now. I have to get away from you before I lose my life too."_

" _No! This is not real!"_

" _Face it! You saw this coming too!"_

 _Freya shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to drown Keelin out._

Freya is jolted awake from her trance and looks around to find that she's still in the basement with Matthias.

"Wakey, wakey, Freya," Matthias smiles.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I can. I need your mind weakened. It makes everything so much easier."

"What happened to you? The Matthias I knew long ago was kind and loving. You cared about protecting our child from Dahlia. You risked your life for him. What changed?"

"The Matthias you knew died long ago. I'm an altogether different person now, capable of many things. I will never allow myself to be overpowered again!"

Freya sighs in frustration as she hangs her head in exhaustion.

"Do not fret, Freya. Your love should be arriving soon."

Freya looks up and glares at Matthias venomously. "Leave her out of this!"

"Unfortunately I can't do that. She's already on her way and she's going to deliver me a vial of blood from one of your wretched siblings as well as Vincent so that I can complete the spell."

"What spell?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now, I do believe that's a long enough break. Back to dream land."

"No!"

Matthias holds his hands over Freya's head and mutters a spell, sending her back into her nightmares.

 **I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to post it already so I just accepted it as it is. Hopefully you guys like it and I'm just being too hard on myself, which I usually am. Thanks for reading!**

 **If you guys have any other ideas of flashbacks or interactions that you want to request, please let me know. I'll try to incorporate it into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and amazing comments/reviews.**

 _Freya looks over at the figure sleeping soundly next to her. A smile slowly appears on her face as she watches the woman she loves sleep. She loved watching Keelin sleep. She looked so at peace._

 _Freya maneuvers herself out of the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. Keelin had just worked a twelve hour shift. She needed her rest. So did the witch, but she had been finding it hard to get a full night's sleep with recent events._

 _Freya walks into the living room of Keelin's apartment. It was more like their apartment now. They weren't officially living together, but most nights the two would either sleep at Keelin's or sleep at the Mikaelson home._

 _Keelin's apartment was on the second floor so she had a balcony overlooking the city. It was a beautiful view. On nights like tonight, Freya found herself looking out into the magnificent city, desperate to free herself from her thoughts._

 _So many memories that Freya had thought she had put to rest were now brought freshly to the surface. She had tried to shake them and push them to the far parts of her mind, but it wasn't that simple this time. Something about her had changed. Part of her didn't want to hide from her past anymore. She wanted to deal with it and hopefully be able to move past it. She never wanted anyone to be able to use her memories against her again._

 _What scared Freya most was that Keelin had seen all of her demons. She didn't understand why Keelin didn't go running for the hills now that she knew the truth of the extent of her traumatic past. Sure, a lot of her demons were out of her control, but they still obviously had a strong hold on the witch._

 _Strong arms wrap around Freya's waist, pulling her from her thoughts._

" _Couldn't sleep again?" Keelin asks gently._

" _Yeah," Freya responds. She lays her hands on top of Keelin's._

" _More nightmares?"_

" _No, just a lot on my mind."_

 _Keelin sighs. She hated when her girlfriend got like this. It was like all of the progress they had made as a couple was completely erased and Freya put up all of her walls._

" _Do you want to talk about it?" Keelin asks carefully._

 _Freya stays quiet for a moment. She didn't want to voice her concerns to the werewolf. She didn't want to add anymore worry to her already endless list of worries. Freya knew that Keelin had been struggling with her fears that something would happen to the witch. Her death had been a very traumatic experience for her. It was hard to fall apart when your other half was on the verge of doing just the same._

" _It's okay. It's nothing."_

" _Freya, if it's bothering you then it is something."_

" _Really, I'm fine. You should go back to bed. You're exhausted."_

" _Not too exhausted to be there for my girlfriend."_

" _Keelin, I'm fine!" Freya says, a little harsher than she intended to._

 _Keelin is taken back by the witch's outburst. Freya never snapped like that. The two barely ever argued and when they did it was usually over something minor and one of them would concede very quickly in order to end their argument._

" _I'm sorry," Freya sighs. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."_

" _I get that, but I need you to get that you are the love of my life. When something is hurting you, it's hurting me too."_

 _Freya sighs and closes her eyes solemnly. "Why do you want to be with me?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not a good person to be with, Keelin. I'm damaged beyond repair. You deserve to be with someone who's not so dark and dangerous."_

" _Don't forget ruthless, vicious and callous," Keelin reminds the witch of the night of their first kiss._

" _I'm serious, Keelin!"_

" _So am I! Freya, everyone has a past. Yours just happens to be filled with a lot of devastating things. Things that weren't your fault."_

 _Freya turns around so that she's now facing the wolf. "Keelin, you're the kindest, most caring person I have ever met. I'm not like that and I just don't want being with me to end up hurting you."_

" _Freya, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met. You don't think you deserve happiness, but you do. I'm pretty sure that's your mother's fault for giving you away the way that she did, which is why I can't stand to look at her. But, Freya you have got to get in into your thick skull that I love you and I am not going anywhere. You will never hurt me. Being with you will never hurt me. Do you know how I know that?"_

 _Freya nods her head, tears filling her eyes._

" _Because I can see the way that you look at me. You would never do anything to hurt me. Where you see ruthless, vicious, and callous I see strong, brave, and caring. You do things to protect the people that you love. Do you go too far sometimes? Maybe, but that happens when you love someone so much. That doesn't make you a monster. That makes you a loving person."_

" _Isn't it possible that you're just seeing what you want to see?"_

 _Keelin sighs and glares at the blonde. "Isn't it possible that you're just too stubborn to admit that you're not the wicked witch of the west?"_

" _Well, I know I'm not the wicked witch of the west. That's Dahlia." Freya smiles at the woman, one of the first genuine smiles since her return from the dead._

" _Freya, I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't see that there is good in you. I see good in you, Freya. A lot of good. I just wish you could see it too."_

" _I'm getting there. I just need time."_

" _Well, I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you try to scare me off. Besides, you're not really all that scary anyway."_

 _Freya smiles as the brunette brushes her lips against hers. As the two pull apart, both women stare into each other's eyes adoringly._

" _Now, how about you and I go back to bed and find something to binge watch on Netflix?" Keelin suggests._

" _I don't usually watch much television," Freya responds with scrutinizing eyebrows. "Or binge watch it for that matter."_

" _I know, that's the point," Keelin smiles. "You need to find something to distract you from all of those self-deprecating thoughts in your head."_

" _I doubt television will help."_

" _Maybe not in your case, but you don't know what 'Netflix and chill' really stands for."_

" _What could it possibly stand for other than that?"_

" _It's what it leads up to," Keelin says suggestively._

 _Freya knew that look all too well._

" _Oh. So Netflix and chill means, sex?"_

" _Yeah, pretty much."_

 _Freya looks dumbfounded. "Why?"_

 _Keelin's face falls at the witch's obvious lack of imagination. Sometimes she forgot that her girlfriend was born in a completely different century than she was._

" _I mean that's ridiculous. Why wouldn't you just say what you mean? It's kind of misleading if you ask me."_

 _Keelin rolls her eyes and grabs Freya's hand and starts dragging her inside._

" _Alright Captain Literal. You should be a lawyer. I'm tucking you in!"_

" _Ooh," Freya smiles. "What's that a euphemism for?"_

 **Present—Abandoned House**

Keelin and Vincent knock on the door of the abandoned house that Matthias sent to Keelin.

Klaus, Mikael, Finn, and Esther are around the area, waiting for their chance to strike.

Keelin didn't feel right about this. She had a really bad feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong.

The door opens and Matthias is standing before Keelin and Vincent, a mischievous smile planted on his face.

"My darling, Keelin," Matthias smiles. "You've done well. Now, we have Vincent, obviously. I assume you've brought a vial of one of Freya's sibling's blood?"

Keelin takes the vial of Klaus' blood out of her pocket and shows it to him.

"Now, where's Freya?" Keelin asks, a death stare planted on the man.

"Relax, we've got time. She's in the basement. Come on in."

Keelin and Vincent enter the home.

"I must say, I'm surprised you showed up. I didn't think you would. Plus, I didn't think you'd get Mr. Griffith to agree to cooperate."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Vincent says under his breath.

"You have Freya," Keelin responds. "I'll do whatever I have to get her back."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Let's go check on our girl, shall we?"

Matthias leads the way as Keelin and Vincent follow carefully behind him. For all they knew he could be lying that Freya was alive and he was planning to kill them too. They needed to be ready for a fight.

When they get to the basement, they instantly see Freya tied in a hanging position with her hands tied above her head.

"Freya," Keelin breathes.

Keelin runs forward and tries to get Freya to wake up, but she's not responding. The doctor in Keelin instantly checks for a pulse.

"She's alive. But, you can't just wake her up. Don't you know how a spell induced nightmare works?"

"Get her out of it, now!" Keelin yells.

"I can't just bring her out of it. For all we know she's right in the middle of a nightmare. I wouldn't want to interrupt." Matthias smiles.

"Now, Matthias!" Keelin yells. "Haven't you put her through enough?"

"Fine," Matthias huffs. "But, if she gets upset because we didn't allow her to finish her nightmare, it's on you."

Matthias comes forward and puts his hands over Freya's head, muttering a spell.

Vincent looks at Matthias curiously.

Freya jolts awake, her eyes crazed. She instantly freaks out and jumps back in alarm.

"Hey, it's okay!" Keelin tries to calm Freya down, grabbing her face in her hands. "You're okay. You're back."

"Keelin?" Freya questions, trying to figure out if this was just an extension of one of her nightmares.

"It's really me, Freya, I promise."

Freya sighs in relief, leaning into her girlfriend's touch.

"How are you able to do magic?" Vincent asks Matthias. "As far as we know, you're not a witch."

"Is that really any of your business?"

"If you want my help it is."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Vincent."

"Can you please let her out of these chains?" Keelin asks.

"I don't know," Matthias ponders. "She can be rather testy."

"You've weakened her to the point of exhaustion! What is she going to do to you? We've done everything you've asked. The least you can do is unchain her."

Matthias thinks it over for a moment, looking between Freya and Keelin. "Fine, why not? Everyone isn't going anywhere anyway."

Matthias snaps his fingers and Freya falls from her chains. Keelin catches her before she falls to the ground. She eases her onto the ground so she can sit down. Keelin starts looking her girlfriend over for any injuries. Her wrists are bruised and scratched up from the chains. Keelin sighs at how painful it looks. She couldn't wait to kill Matthias.

Keelin looks into Freya's eyes. She looked so beaten down in that moment. She knew they would have their work cut out for them when they got out of there. She couldn't begin to imagine the visions Freya had went through. Keelin holds her tightly and whispers into her ear, "are you okay?"

"No," Freya answers honestly. "But, I'm much better now that you're here."

"Alright, time to get to work," Matthias announces.

Matthias walks over to Keelin and holds his hand out. "May I?"

Keelin glares up at the man and stands up. She hands him the vial of Klaus' blood.

"Thank you."

"Who's is that?" Freya asks. "What's it for?"

"Please, Freya, my love. You need your strength for what's to come. Do not over exert yourself. Rest."

"Don't call her love!" Keelin exclaims.

"Hmmm, territorial are we?"

Matthias walks over to a cauldron and pours the blood into it. He takes another vial of blood from his pocket and pours it in. He turns around and looks mischievously at Freya as he picks up a knife from a nearby table.

"What are you doing?" Keelin asks, stepping in front of the blonde.

"In order to complete the spell I need three things. The blood of an original vampire, the blood of my son, and the blood of a Mikaelson witch, that would be Freya."

"What is this?" Vincent demands. "Just what are you trying to do here?"

Matthias sighs in frustration. "So many questions! I will give you your answer if only to stop this incessant questioning. I have a mission to complete. Now in order for me to complete said mission, I need to be alive to do so. This spell will ensure my survival for the foreseeable future."

"Like a protection spell?" Vincent asks.

"Not exactly. You fight fire with fire. I believe that's the expression of this era."

"Meaning?" Keelin asks.

"I need protection from the original vampires. What better way to protect myself other than becoming an original vampire myself. Or at least, a better version."

"Like that freak Lucien Castle."

"I have no idea who that chap is, never heard of him. But, I will tell you that this has definitely never been done before. The ancestors assured me. They created the spell themselves. I will be an enhanced original vampire, but I will be linked to Jakob's lifeline, so when Jakob gets older and dies of old age, so will I. Now there is a slight modification, I'll be able to perform magic."

"You are out of your mind," Vincent says. "So are the ancestors for that matter. Anyway, you already are able to perform magic!"

"Yes, but only with the help of this amulet, which is linked to the children. Now, as bad as you guys want to make me out to be, I don't harm children. If I want to be at full power using the amulet then I have to kill them. I'm not going to do that, so that's where the spell comes into play. I'll have access to the same magic that my child and Freya use, as well as ancestral magic."

"No, we can't do that," Freya says to Keelin. "Vincent, you can't perform the spell."

"Well, at least you have more sense than your family," Vincent sighs.

"I don't think you people understand. You don't have a choice. The ancestors are on my side. Well, some aren't. But enough of them are so I have their power at my disposal."

"Then why not perform the spell yourself?" Vincent asks.

"I've made great strides in learning witchcraft, but I haven't had a thousand years to gain the skills Freya has and I'm definitely no regent. You will perform the spell Vincent." Matthias comes closer to Keelin and Freya.

Keelin pushes Freya back slightly to protect her from Matthias.

"Keelin, don't make this harder than it has to be," Matthias smiles. Matthias holds out his hand towards Keelin, causing Keelin to grab her head in pain.

"Stop!" Freya orders. "Leave her alone!" Freya slams her hand on the ground causing the whole place to shake as if an earthquake were occurring.

Matthias looks shocked at the power Freya has shown, even with being as vulnerable as he had made her. Apparently he hadn't broken the witch as much as he thought he had.

"I guess you motivate Freya to do great things, Keelin," Matthias smiles. Matthias looks Freya in the eyes. "Do not fight me on this Freya. I can make things much worse. Trust me. All I need is your blood."

Freya was at a dead end. She knew that if Matthias had the ancestors on his side then he could very well be unstoppable already. She could only imagine what would happen if the spell was completed. But, she wasn't going to do anything that would make Matthias threaten Keelin's life.

Freya tries to rise to her feet.

"Freya, you can't," Keelin says as she grabs her hand.

"I have to," Freya smiles sadly. "I won't let him hurt you."

Keelin sighs as she helps Freya stand. Freya walks forward and holds her hand out for the knife.

Matthias smiles and hands Freya the knife, gazing into her eyes.

Freya stares back angrily and cuts her hand. She walks over to the cauldron and allows her blood to spill into the pot.

Vincent and Keelin look on in worry as Matthias smiles maliciously.

"That's my girl. I knew you had it in you. Now, Vincent, I believe this is all you."

Matthias hands Vincent a book that contains the spell.

"Get to work."

 **The Compound—The Courtyard**

Dahlia and Jakob are back at the compound waiting. Unfortunately they didn't have anyone else to watch the boy and they all needed to be there to stop Matthias.

Dahlia looks up and sees that Jakob is staring at her intently.

Dahlia looks away uncomfortably and then back at the boy. Green eyes are still locked on her.

"You have your mother's eyes, you know."

"I know," Jakob responds calmly. "Dad told me that."

"What else has your father told you?"

"That you can't be trusted."

The boy looks at her very seriously. Dahlia could sweat she was looking at a male version of Freya at that age. They had the same scowl. The boy was definitely the witch's son.

"Well, your father would be right. Many years ago, I could not be trusted. But, being reunited with my sister has changed me. Family can change people, Jakob."

"I never really had family. Just my dad. But, I don't know what's going to happen to him now."

"I don't know either, Jakob," Dahlia answers the boy honestly.

Jakob was very mature for his age. He seemed to understand everything that was unfolding before him.

"What happens to me if my dad dies?"

"Now that your mother has found out about you, she'll do whatever she has to do in order to protect you. She will take care of you."

Jakob squints his eyes in question. "Yeah, but what is something happens to her too?"

"Nothing will happen to Freya," Dahlia answers confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I raised Freya. She is a very strong witch. A strong witch capable of great things. She has always fought to be with her family and she will fight even harder to be with you."

Jakob still looks unconvinced, but he nods his head in understanding.

"Well, well, well, just who might this be?" a familiar voice is heard from the entry.

Dahlia and Jakob turn towards the voice and are met with Elijah's presence.

"Elijah," Dahlia says. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I just asked a better question," Elijah smiles. "Who does this child belong to?"

Dahlia sighs as she looks over at Jakob, who is eyeing the man curiously.

"It's quite a long story, isn't it Jakob?"

"I guess," Jakob shrugs.

 **Abandoned House—Basement**

Matthias pours some of the spelled blood into a vial. He looks more confident than ever. Everything he wanted was unfolding before him. He was about to be unstoppable.

Matthias drinks the vial of blood and drops the vial, allowing the glass to shatter.

"What now?" Vincent asks.

Freya and Keelin are watching from the other side of the room.

"The rest is simple really," Matthias says as he picks up the knife Freya had used earlier. "I die."

Matthias slits his own throat, blood quickly gushing out.

The three remaining individuals stare in surprise as they watch Matthias fall to the floor, bleeding out until he stills, dead.

Freya is the first to speak, afterwards. "Wasn't that a little dramatic? We could have just snapped his neck."

Keelin looks at her girlfriend and then at Vincent.

"We have to get out of here before he wakes up," Keelin says.

"He'll need to feed to complete the transition," Freya says. "Once he does who knows what he'll be capable of. Maybe we should take him with us."

Keelin looks at her girlfriend in shock. "Freya, are you insane?"

Freya sighs as she explains further. "If we take him with us we can stop him from feeding and completing his transition. After a day he'll die, for good."

"That could work," Vincent says. "But we have to hurry."

Vincent, Freya, and Keelin try dragging Matthias out of the basement, but when they get to the entryway, he won't pass through.

"What the hell," Keelin exclaims.

"It's a barrier spell," Vincent says. "The ancestors are protecting him from leaving."

"So, he's trapped in here?" Keelin asks. "Good."

"No, my guess is they'll drop the spell once he comes to. We're going to have to leave him."

Freya looks at Matthias' body angrily.

"Come on Freya," Keelin says. "We'll deal with him. But we have to get out of here."

Freya nods as she follows them out. Freya made a vow in that moment. One way or another, Freya would be the one to kill Matthias. She just had to figure out how.

 **Elijah is back! You'll find out where he's been the last six months.**

 **If you guys have any other ideas of flashbacks or interactions that you want to request, please let me know. I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and amazing comments/reviews. So, I finally finished my book! I self-published it on Amazon a couple of days ago. Ten people actually bought it! I know that's not a lot but for me it's huge. I'm super excited that anyone is actually interested in reading something I wrote :)**

 **Sorry it's been forever since I've updated this. I'll have more time to focus on this story now that the book is finished.**

 **To the guest reader that was wondering about Kol and Rebekah, they will be back soon as well.**

 _Freya, Keelin, and Hayley are sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill. Freya and Keelin were in Mystic Falls, visiting Hayley, Elijah, and Hope. The three had made a permanent move to Mystic Falls to be closer to the Salvatore Boarding School. Hayley and Elijah were working on mending their relationship._

" _So, how's Klaus holding up?" Hayley asks._

" _As well as can be expected with our mother, father and aunt Dahlia living under the same roof as him," Freya smiles._

" _It's a pretty full house now," Hayley comments. "He won't have to worry about being alone any time soon."_

" _Yeah, that's for sure," Keelin states as she rolls her eyes. "There's never any alone time in that house."_

 _Freya smiles at Keelin apologetically. "We spend a lot of time at Keelin's apartment now."_

" _A lot!" Keelin smiles as she takes a sip from her drink._

" _How's Hope doing at the Salvatore school?" Freya asks, changing the subject._

" _She's doing great. She finally has friends her own age that are going through the same things that she's going through."_

" _That's good," Freya smiles. "I'm glad she's able to learn magic and still be a child at the same time."_

" _Are we talking about my wonderful niece?" Elijah asks as he comes back to the table._

" _She's my niece too," Freya smiles at her brother._

" _Alright, there's enough of Hope to go around," Hayley interrupts._

" _So, how are you holding up being under the same roof as our mother and dear aunt?" Elijah asks Freya._

" _Better than expected," Freya smiles. "We're not making much progress in having a close relationship, but we're civil."_

" _Though we shouldn't be," Keelin comments under her breath._

" _You can't let them get to you," Freya says as she puts her hand over Keelin's._

" _It's hard not to," Keelin responds. "They treated you terribly. You're too forgiving of them."_

" _I wasn't always. I mean come on, I killed our mother once."_

" _Because she deserved it," Keelin says pointedly._

" _That she did," Elijah agrees. "But, Freya and Klaus are a lot alike."_

" _Meaning?" Freya questions._

" _Well, you've both yearned for your family to be whole again. You both pretend to be cold, but deep down, you just want love from your family."_

" _I don't pretend to be cold," Freya argues._

" _I don't know babe," Keelin smiles. "You do put up a pretty cold front. Someone who isn't your family might get scared away by that scowl you always wear on your face."_

" _I don't scowl."_

" _You do, but I kind of like that about you now," Keelin smiles._

" _I'd have to agree with Keelin," Hayley adds._

" _Leave her alone," Elijah says. "It's a Mikaelson trait."_

" _Alright, time for another round," Hayley announces. "Next round is on us."_

" _I'll give you a hand," Elijah smiles as he and Hayley leave the table._

 _Freya smiles at Keelin. "Thank you for coming with me to Mystic Falls."_

" _Are you kidding? There's nowhere I'd rather be."_

" _Yeah, but you work so much and Mystic Falls is hardly where anyone would want to spend their vacation."_

" _Freya, we could be visiting the smallest town in the world, as long as I'm with you that's all that I care about."_

" _Likewise," Freya smiles._

" _Plus, it's nice to see Hayley, Hope, and Elijah."_

" _It is, but maybe you and I can take a vacation together alone sometime. Maybe to somewhere a little more tropical."_

" _Ooh, that would be nice. You with a tan."_

 _Freya laughs. "You and I could use some alone time, without any of my family members interrupting us."_

" _I don't mind," Keelin says nonchalantly._

" _I do!" Freya pouts. "I want you to myself. No distractions."_

" _You know, there's a simple solution to your problem."_

" _What's that?" Freya smiles._

" _You could move in with me. The apartment isn't far from the compound and it's close to the bell tower. It's definitely big enough for the two of us and you practically live there already."_

" _Or you could move in to the compound," Freya suggests hopefully._

" _Freya, I'm pretty sure that makes our problem worse."_

" _I know I just don't know if I'm ready to be away from the family home yet. As annoying as my family could be, this is the first time in a long time that I've lived under the same roof as both of my parents. I know it's probably childish but…"_

" _No, it's not childish," Keelin instantly assures her girlfriend. "After the life you've had its understandable. If my family was still alive I'd want to be close to them too."_

" _But, I do want us to live together some day. I want to build a life with you."_

" _We are building a life together. Your family is a major part of your life. So, that means they're a major part of my life too now."_

 _Freya smiles at the brunette. It was amazing how understanding Keelin could be. Plus, her family loved her too. She fit into her family perfectly. She couldn't imagine a life without Keelin in it._

" _How about we continue living between both places," Keelin starts. "And down the road maybe you and I can get a new place, together."_

" _Okay, that sounds good. And until then you and I can keep having our sleepovers."_

" _Oh you mean the sleepovers where we barely sleep," Keelin says suggestively._

 _Freya blushes as Elijah and Hayley get back to the table with their drinks._

" _What are we talking about now?" Elijah asks._

" _Nothing," Freya answers quickly._

 **Present—The Compound—The Courtyard**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Elijah starts. "This young boy is Freya's son, Freya has been taken by the boy's father, and my family chose you of all people to babysit the boy?"

"Yes, for the hundredth time, Elijah!" Dahlia exclaims. "What about that is so hard for you to grasp?"

"Well, frankly the boy being Freya's son and Freya being taken is fairly graspable. It's just the part where they left you alone with him that I find preposterous."

"There was no one else to watch the boy," Dahlia sighs.

"How do you know my mommy?" Jakob interrupts.

Elijah smiles at the boy. "I'm her brother."

"She has a lot of brothers," Jakob sighs.

"That's not a false statement," Elijah smiles as he comes closer to Jakob. "I'm your uncle Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jakob."

"Thanks, but you can call me Jake. That's my new name."

Dahlia rolls her eyes. "Keelin put that into the boy's mind!"

"Jake is a fine name," Elijah smiles. "Now, how long has my family been gone?"

"Nearly two hours now," Dahlia answers.

"Do you know the location of this Matthias?"

"No need," Klaus says as he enters the courtyard, Finn, Mikael, Esther, Freya, Keelin, and Vincent following behind him.

"I see you've found Freya," Elijah comments, looking directly at his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Freya answers quickly.

As soon as Jakob sees Freya he comes running towards her.

Freya smiles as she bends down and envelopes the boy into a tight hug. She was still in some pain from her captivity with Matthias, but somehow seeing her son made her feel a hundred times better.

"You're back," Jakob says.

"Yeah," Freya sighs. "I'm back."

"Elijah," Esther says. "What are you doing here?"

"Niklaus made me aware of the trouble at home. I came as soon as I heard."

"Yes and interrogated me upon arrival," Dahlia comments.

"I take it Matthias has been dealt with?" Elijah asks, ignoring Dahlia's comment.

Niklaus eyes Elijah with a look of caution. "Unfortunately Matthias just became an even bigger problem."

"How so?" Elijah asks.

"It seems Matthias is under the protection of the ancestors," Finn reveals. "He's been made into an enhanced original vampire with the ability to do magic."

"Why would the ancestors allow that?"

"Apparently they still have a vendetta against us," Niklaus comments. "I wish those dreadful witches would find someone else to fixate on!"

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Elijah asks. "How do we stop him?"

Everyone stays quiet, not one of them able to provide an answer.

"We don't know," Freya answers solemnly.

 **The Study**

Freya, Keelin, Klaus, Elijah, and Finn are gathered in the study, brainstorming a way to defeat Matthias. Freya had already tucked Jakob into bed. He was sleeping in her room, a protection spell surrounding him for reassurance.

"I don't see why we can't just lock him in a box and put him at the bottom of the ocean?" Finn asks.

"He has the ability to do magic," Freya reminds him. "Besides, we have no idea what strength he might have once he completes the transition."

"We have no idea what we're even dealing with," Elijah adds. "This has never been done before."

"Well, mother and Dahlia are studying the spell as we speak," Freya says. "Hopefully they'll think of some type of spell to reverse what he's become."

"Until then, we need to keep the compound protected," Klaus comments. "He wants us dead and I'm sure he'll want young Jakob back eventually."

"That's not going to happen!" Freya states venomously. "Matthias will not step one foot near him!"

Everyone looks taken back at the anger in Freya's tone. If looks could kill, the entire room would be dead right now.

"Hey," Keelin says softly as she puts her hand on Freya's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to Jakob. He has his entire family here to protect him. Nothing is going to happen to that little boy."

Freya slowly smiles the smallest smile she could make. After everything that she had been through in the last few hours, she was having a hard time hanging onto hope. So far everything they had done had been thwarted by Matthias in some way. He always seemed to have the upper hand. She couldn't allow him to have the upper hand when it came to their son.

"Perhaps it'd be best if Jakob were taken away from New Orleans?" Elijah suggests.

"Run?" Freya questions.

"We don't know what battle lies ahead of us," Elijah reasons. "Perhaps it's best if Jakob is out of the crossfire."

"No, I think the safest place for Jakob is inside of the compound," Finn comments. "Matthias hasn't been invited in. He won't be able to enter the compound. As it stands the compound is the safest place for all of us."

"We don't know that," Freya states. "He has magic and the ancestors on his side. He might find a way around that rule."

"Then we'll put a protection spell on the entire compound," Klaus suggests.

"This is useless!" Freya exclaims. Her patience was wearing thin. "All we're doing is putting a Band-Aid on an unsolvable problem!"

"Freya," Keelin tries to calm Freya down.

"Sister, we will find a way to beat Matthias!" Elijah affirms. "We've gone up against far worse than him."

"How would you know?" Freya asks. "This is uncharted territory. This spell has never been performed before. We don't know what Matthias is capable of!"

"But we know what we're capable of!" Klaus exclaims. "We will defeat Matthias."

Freya scoffs as she abruptly exits the study in anger. She definitely wasn't acting like herself. Her temper was short fused at the moment.

Finn is about to follow Freya out, but Keelin stops him.

"I got her," Keelin assures them.

"Thank you, Keelin," Elijah says sincerely.

Keelin nods her head as she follows after her girlfriend. She knew that everything was taking a toll on the witch. She wished more than ever that they could just have Matthias put behind them. The sooner he was out of the picture, the sooner the two could be happy, with Jakob.

"Freya," Keelin calls after the blonde.

"I have to go to the bell tower," Freya says as she enters the courtyard.

"What?" Keelin asks in shock.

"I can think better there. I have more resources there. I'll have a better chance at finding a solution there."

"You are not going to the bell tower right now! We're all staying here where we're protected."

"So, what? The plan is to hide here? For how long Keelin? We can't stay inside of the compound forever. Eventually we'll have to leave or Matthias will have found a way in!"

"That's not going to happen!"

"You don't know that!" Freya exclaims.

Freya starts walking towards the entrance to the compound.

"Freya! You are not leaving!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you are not!" Keelin asserts as she steps in front of Freya, blocking her from moving forward.

"Keelin, move, please."

"No!"

"Keelin!"

"Freya! I am not letting you out of my sight again!"

"You can't just hold me prisoner here!"

"You did!" Keelin states, referring to when the two first met. She knew it was a low blow especially since the witch still held guilt for what she had done to the wolf, but she was desperate.

Freya sighs as she looks into deep brown eyes. "That's not fair."

"You're right, it's not. But I'll use whatever I can to convince you to stay here where you're safe."

"We're not safe Keelin! We're not going to be safe until we find a way to put an end to Matthias!"

"I know that but until we do this is the safest place for all of us."

"Keelin, I need you to move!" Freya states as she stares down her girlfriend. Right now Freya's main concern was finding a way to protect Jakob. She didn't care about herself. She just needed her son to be safe.

"Freya, the only way you are going to the bell tower is by going through me. I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm pretty sure I can take you."

"Keelin, this doesn't have to be an argument! Just let me go!"

"No!" Keelin yells, eyes blazing. "I am never letting you go again, Freya! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to not know where you are? To wonder if you're suffering while I'm sitting here, helpless?"

Freya sighs as she looks at her girlfriend sympathetically. She hated putting the woman she loved through so much pain, but she had Jakob to think about now. He was her number one priority.

"Keelin, I have to protect Jakob."

"We'll all protect Jakob, Freya. You are not alone in this! Please, stop acting like you are. I am here for you. Your whole family is here for you. You never have to do things alone again."

"You don't know that. Matthias is hell bent on ending my family's existence. I can't let him get to my family and I can't let him get to you. Keelin, if anything happens to you because of me I will never forgive myself."

"Freya," Keelin says as she holds Freya's hands in her own. "You are exhausted and its making you do things you wouldn't usually do. You haven't slept, you've had your mind screwed with, and you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"I can't rest. Not until I know Matthias has been dealt with."

"Freya, do you love me?"

Freya looks at Keelin in shock. "Of course I love you."

"Then, please, for me can you just take a breather? I can't handle not knowing if you're safe right now. I just need you to be here, where I know nothing terrible is happening to you."

Green eyes gaze into brown eyes as Freya ponders her next step. As much as she wanted to stop Matthias, she still loved Keelin way too much to just disregard what she wanted. What she needed.

"Okay, for now, I'll stay. But we have to find a way to stop Matthias. I can't rest until we do."

"We will," Keelin assures Freya.

"Sooner than you might think," Esther states as she and Dahlia enter the courtyard. "I believe we've found a solution to our problem."

 **If you guys have any other ideas of flashbacks or interactions that you want to request, please let me know. I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
